Shattered Light
by klump
Summary: He hurt her and her friends. She saw good when he only did evil. Will Gajeel be able to fix what he has done? Will levy forgive Gajeel? Will Gajeel Be able to forgive himself? First Fanfic This will be a pretty dark story so readers beware.
1. The past

First story in fanfiction i'm just dabbling in this story have so many ideas just don't know what to do first so ill just start. this story is going to be a dark one so anyone who is against that umm… dont read it i won't hold it against you. also the story will not all be true to the Manga some parts are Fanfiction :) The story picks up after this chapter i promise so please read on.

Prologue

Nobody knew just how Gajeels mind operates most people who didn't know him simply just assumed he was a monster, a dark evil heartless monster. just take a look at him, and what he did in his past anybody would see that he was a remorseless man who only care about himself.

Some thought that when he died people would rejoice, and smile and that the only thing that would mourn him were the shadows that seemed to get darker as the Dragon Slayer walked by. Gajeel had done things in his lifetime he could never forgive himself for.

Back in his Phantom Lord day's he didn't care about the consequences of his actions. Just the reactions he got from peoples screaming, and crying faces. He never really told anyone what he did the only person who had the slightest idea that was alive was Juvia; and even she didn't know much. Gajeels thirst for blood, and his desires brought him to ruin many peoples lives.

He had ruined many innocent peoples lives, and didn't much care for anyone but himself. That is until he met a certain person that made his perspective on life do a 180.

This person was one of the people that he had hurt the most or at least he would like to think so. He would never forgive himself either way for what he had done. He wasn't looking for forgiveness, because he knew it wasn't within his grasp. On the other hand the opposite party was looking for something, anything to herself that she had not forgiven him already.

(i hate flashbacks so much this will be the only one i promise.)

Chapter 1- The Tree

The night was calm and cool unlike most of the guild members of Fairy Tail. Most of them were furious about the events of the day. Most of the had opted for war, but Makarov was stern in his decision. There would be no war between them, and Phantom Lord. Though everyone had a voice to speak on the situation Makarov had the final say.

In a guild house miles away the cruel intentions had risen, and the people had begun getting ready for the inevitable strike on there guild house. In the guild a malicious man with killer intent walked in the upstairs section of the guild that overlooked the bottom floor. He spoke very sternly for he was the guild master.

"So the attack on the guild was futile Gajeel-san?" said the man with a devilish grin, and a even more sinful presence. A response came from the bottom almost immediately.

"Ghihihi….I showed those Fairy bastards not to fuck with the top dogs" the response was a cruel. The guild members seemed to smile, and laugh at the answer. The response from Master Jose was just as dark as Gajeel's had been "Ahh so what did you do to accomplish our intent?" he said with a chuckle.

The man stared at the master with blood colored eyes his response was enough for people be weary of him "I clipped some of their wings, and put them on display". Gajeel got up with a smile that could scare death himself and said "expect an attack tomorrow". He then walked towards his quarters to rest up for the inevitable war. He laid down on his bed thinking to himself about the nights events and what he did to the fairies that they wouldn't soon forget.

Gajeel had been in Magnolia since the night before when he put the iron pillars through the fairies guild house. When he saw no retaliation beginning he decided to do what he delighted in most; torturing people. He had picked out his favorite victim the weakest ones he could find. Gajeel had set himself up in a large tree in the center of town. He spotted a head of blue hair with a slender body with 2 more skinny seemingly weak people. He took a whiff of the air as a cool breeze blew by the scents hit him like a sack of bricks.

The smell of books, ink, plants, and something unrecognizable a mixture of dust and musky wind. Gajeel couldn't place the smell but he didn't sense any other human smells in the vicinity "Guess its time to repaint the sidewalk red".

Gajeel then locked onto his targets, and dove head first into the middle of them. They all turned shocked to see a large muscular man standing in the middle of them. Jet, and Droy instinctively jumped back, but levy was still flabbergasted and didn't move she just stood and gawked at the red eyed assailant. Gajeel laughed "Judging by the looks and reaction of you 3 this should be a very fun night gihihi" Gajeel's mouth was wide open showcasing his canines. He locked eyes with levy who was still frozen. Droy yelled "Levy get back!" he didn't dare move for fear of levy getting hurt.

He then looked at Jet and nodded, Jet nodded back, and was ready to move. His speed magic could outrun anyone, as soon as Jet got ready Gajeel who was still staring at levy Changed his hand to iron and pulled back. "Didn't your whore of a mother tell you not to stare!" he went forward with his punch connecting with what he thought would have been the blue hair mage.

Jet was sent flying back into levy both hitting the ground hard. Droy then used his plant magic "Knuckle plant!" 10 fist shaped plants then grew and were aimed at Gajeel he chuckled. "i think your pathetic ass weeds need to be cut down" Gajeel changed his arm into a sword "Iron Dragon Sword".

He easily cut down all the plants with a few slashes. Gajeel then went at Droy "Iron Dragon Kunai" dozens of kunai went flying at droy "Plant Shield" a huge wall came up out of the ground in front of Droy stopping the kunai. Droy dropped the wall, but Gajeel had jumped in the air Droy not seeing the attack "Iron Dragon Pillar" right into the face of Droy sending him into the ground.

Jet just started getting up he checked if levy was okay "Levy?" she responded quickly "i'm fine help Droy". Jet looked up and saw there attacker jump through the air at Droy. Jet knew he wouldn't be able to get there in time, but he went anyway.

As soon as Gajeel touched the ground Jet was a few feet from him "Speed Kick" right at he said it The raven haired man caught Jets foot barehanded. Gajeel Tripped Jet on his other foot, and Jet fell face first on the ground then in one swift move Gajeels hand transformed into a pillar and crushed Jets head into the ground then he pushed him through the dirt with his iron pillar stopping when he reached the tree.

Jet was bleeding bad and, was unconscious. Gajeel teased "I think the plant guy would have liked the dirt more"

Gajeel smiled as he went over to Droy, and made a spike come out of his boot "Maybe a couple of kicks will do you in. Droy looked up in a terrified expression as Gajeel began kicking him leaving puncture wounds throughout Droys lifeless body.

He picked Droy up with one hand and smacked him "Hey don't die im here to maim not kill". He threw him next to Jet and turned his attention to levy.

"Then there was only one bitch left the one with Stareing problems". Levy had gotten to her feet and was frozen so scared she couldn't move. She thought to herself 'I need to move' she told herself one more time 'Move your legs'. Gajeel Started walking towards her in a predatory fashion. Levy could only ask "why?" her voice was shaky and uncertain.

Gajeel kept coming with a plain expression answered "To send a message" he was feet from her, and levy was very scared. Gajeel got angry " you're still staring!" he changed his arm into metal once more. Levy braced herself she knew she couldn't fight a Dragon Slayer.

He punched her in the gut levy coughed up blood, and went to her knees. She looked up with tears in her eyes "why?" she asked again. Gajeel looked baffled " I told you why" she stared into his eyes. "I see good in you" She said in a shaky voice.

Gajeel was enraged he looked right back and pierced her soul with his response. "I don't have good in me" he knocked her out with one swift punch to the face she was bleeding heavily. He then changed his hand into a knife and carved Phantoms guild mark into her soft skin, he never even flinched. He then nailed the trio up on the tree with levy in the middle their lifeless, battered, beaten, and bloody bodies there for anyone to see.

Gajeel left the scene without another word just the thought that kept pestering him. Nobody had ever said that to him ever, and it bothered him that someone he beat the shit out of thought that he had such a thing as a heart. He was as hard as the iron that he crushed his victims with. He pushed the thoughts into where they belonged the back of his head.

That's the end to chapter 1 review please, and come back for the story. :)


	2. The dark times

A/N:Hope everyone liked the first chapter leave feedback please. hope you like the second chapter the time goes back to normal here lets just say its after Grand magic game, but Before 9 demon gates. i suck with grammar so please be nice. this chapter is pretty dark i must say.

Chapter 2

Gajeel awoke to birds chirping, and the sun shining in on his apartment. He was pretty groggy from last night he had one too many and now his head was paying for it. "Damn Cana, that bitch can drink" Gajeel remembered drinking against Cana losing, and then talking to Ezra about Pantherlily and his combat skills.

Which Gajeel really didn't know occurred or was just a dream. He then remembered talking to a just as intoxicated Natsu which ended in a cursing match, which Elfman had entered saying Men do not curse. Which Natsu and Gajeel both punched him which started the brawl and then he woke up here weird. Gajeel didn't question it so he got up and went into the kitchen.

"Damn can't even think or walk straight" Gajeel mumbled to himself. "Thats what you get you iron jackass" you were dropped off here last night. Gajeel raised a curious eyebrow " i was just dropped off here?" as he reached for the empty coffee pot.

"So i was dropped off here, drunk you drag me in and throw me in bed, and you can't even brew me some coffee when you wake up before me?" Gajeel looking at the exceed with a angry grin " stop complaining you're a big boy you can brew your own coffee." Lily was always a hard ass to Gajeel. He was the Iron Dragon Slayers cat afterall so he had to be as hard as his master.

Gajeel got the coffee beans, and grinded them which sounded like nails scraping on a chalkboard to the hungover Dragon Slayer. He then put the grinds into the coffee maker, and went back to talking to Lily " So up for a job today Lil?" Lily grinned "are you?" Gajeel laughed "nah not really we still have a few million Jewel from the tournament" Lily looked up from his newspaper he was currently reading "you better watch it Gajeel if you act like that you'll fall behind Natsu" Gajeel's ears perked up "You're right Lil were training today, than were going on a mission tomorrow or the next day". Lily got off the chair he was seated in and headed for the bathroom " thats the spirit Gajeel get ready". Lily shut the door, and Gajeel spoke softly as his coffee started to brew " damn cat always pushing me".

After Gajeel and Lily returned from training it was late afternoon so Gajeel decided to head down to the guild hall. On his way there he thought about how the years have passed. He would have never known for a second that he would have been in the Fairy Tail guild with people who actually talked to him instead of fear him. Though some did still fear him he was used to it and tried to ignore it. This was made clear as he walked down the street.

People tended to shy away from his path, and never said hello or how are you doing? On the other hand Natsu and even Laxus were greeted with smiles except him. He learned to accept this as a part of life he doesn't blame people for fearing him. He has never done anything to show them that he had changed.

He enjoyed the Grand Magic Games when people who weren't familiar with him came up to him, and told him how badass he was during the matches he was in. that had all but vanished now as he was basically talked bad to by everyone in town. Everyone Based their assumptions on his past rather than his present self. He was a walking example of people with a bad reputation who tried to change but couldn't because of their past.

Gajeel Decided not to go to the guild hall anymore instead he went home to sleep off his emotions. Too many thoughts running through his head at once he needed to just relax so he did. When Gajeel arrived home he went stright to his bedroom to catch some z's.

Gajeel walked into the guild hall, and everything seemed usual Gray was trying to avoid Juvia. Ezra was eating a piece of her beloved strawberry cake, Lucy was lecturing Natsu on how not to eat fish like a cat with happy laughing right next to Natsu. Elfman was giving lectures to people about being a man so the usual Fairy Tail guild hall. Gajeel walked over to the bar where Mirajane was. She saw the man walk over and prepared his favorite drink.

Mira took the mug and slid it over to Gajeel which he took graciously. With a head nod he left the bar, and went to his favorite spot the corner table against the wall. He took a seat at the table and took a quick look around surveying the room, he hadn't noticed the blue locks of hair right above him. On the staircase that led to the top floor stood Levy.

She Gazed down on Gajeel with her cinnamon eyes, and for once Gajeel seemed to be at ease. Levy walked down the stairs, and stood on the main floor staring at Gajeel. Gajeel looked confused he sat there with that look for a few seconds then he got up and stood in front of levy. Levy went to speak but dropped her frost white bandana.

She bent down to pick it up but as soons as she did Gajeel grabbed her head. Levy looked up more confused then ever, and was about to ask what he was doing until Gajeel kneed her in the face. Levy fell back holding her face she lifted her hands from her mouth. Gajeel looked at her mouth some of her teeth were missing and her mouth was full of blood. She coughed up more blood,

Gajeel Picked her up by her hair and began punching her even more in. Everyone in the guild hall reacted they sprang to help, but it was too late. Gajeel had his sword out to her neck. Everyone stopped Ezra seemed to stand up first "Gajeel what the fuck do you think you're doing" everyone else seemed to join in.

This did nothing for him his bloodlust had taken over he started spinning the blades on his sword, and slowly brought the blade down on levy's neck everyone gasped. Levy's neck sprayed blood everywhere her head was clean off. Everyone was in shock Gajeel laughed "Ghihihi" people cried and screamed.

Gajeel woke up screaming he shot up, and ran around the room still yelling he turned around, and saw something he wished he never had to see again.

Levy's body was crucified on his wall bleeding and asking "why?". Gajeel put his head in his hands and screamed for it to stop he looked up, and it was gone he was covered in sweat he was breathing very heavy he yelled an angry blood curdling scream, and ran out of his room and out of his apartment.

Lily was 15 feet from the man when he awoke, and he had never seen anything like this before. There was nothing on the wall when he looked at it nothing was in the room.

Lily got up and walked outside most of the neighborhood had been awoken and were outside expecting a dead person but they found nothing of the sort. Lily then set out to find the man that woke half of Magnolia.

End of chapter 2

i should be able to update fairly quickly i am starting school so we'll see how they coincide thanks for reading leave review :)


	3. A cat that can help

Chapter 3

Gajeel had ran so fast he was a blur he didn't even bother to look up from his running. Anyone who was in his way would be knocked down, and hell if he cared. Nobody else did so why should he start, he ran to the edge of town and stopped.

Dawn was approaching, and Gajeel knew that people would be looking for him or at least for the source of the scream. His thoughts trailed back to a few minutes ago. What he had seen was so beyond what the norm was that it had to be a hallucination. Brought on by the guilt that consumed his thoughts everyday and everynight.

Gajeel had seen and talked to levy a multitude of times, he was even her partner for Tenrou Island. She had talked to him as if nothing had happen, and he struggled to understand why she was accepting him. He couldn't even accept himself so why could she he pondered for a minute. "She's trying to get back at me by fucking with my head" Gajeel said thinking out loud, he thought about it for a second "no Levy is too nice to do such a thing". Gajeel was conflicted and decided to go to his favorite waterfall to meditate on things.

He got to the falls just outside of the town in the forest, he was always soothed by the noise of the falls. The large man had discovered this place a few days after arriving here, and nobody seemed to come to this area of the forest for some reason.

Gajeel took up his usual position and started his deep meditation. He was soon deep in his meditative state thinking about the events of the past and trying to release them from his body, but to no avail. He sat there trying as hard as he could to get his mind to focus on calm serenity, but to no avail.

Gajeel got angry that he couldn't release them as he so planned, he got up and yelled " God how can i forget what i have done when i can't even forgive myself fuck this!".

Gajeel yelled to the empty forest or seemingly empty. Gajeel quickly picked up a familiar scent "Come out you damn cat". Pantherlily came out from behind a nearby tree " i wondered when you were going to sense me". Lily walked calmly over to the Iron Dragon Slayer. Gajeel responded with a middle finger and a "screw you cat, what do you want?". Lily responded sternly " What do i want? you know what i want".

Gajeel simply shrugged his shoulders, and turned away. Lily transformed into his battle form to show Gajeel he meant business. "Listen you stupid bastard i want to know why i woke up to a of a full grown man screaming at the top of his lungs, and running out from the house like a maniac!"

Gajeel turned and was in lily's face within seconds closing the considerable gap in a flash. " That's not your problem, so don't ask me again" Gajeels magic began to crackle and a dark aura surrounded him. Lily was strong but not strong enough to stand up to Gajeel. The man was an absolute monster when it came to fighting. Lily transformed back into his original form, he knew he had been defeated in intimidation. Lily decided to keep pushing the boundaries of the question. "You can't keep beating yourself up over this" lily said with a worried tone.

"Don't worry about me Lil its not worth your time now leave me alone" Gajeel then turned on his heel and started to walk away. Lily pressed on "If this is about your time in Phantom lord then it should be resolved". Gajeel stopped dead in his tracks Lily kept speaking "that was a different time and people" Gajeel turned around and with fury and angry eyes spoke "you better stop what you're saying" .

Lily knew there was no turning back now so he kept prying " i've heard some of the fucked up things you did when you were in that guild". This made Gajeels blood boil and he started walking up to Lily "I told you to Shut the fuck up you Damn bastard, you don't know me or my past so stay out of it".

Gajeel's expression was that of a murder intent on killing. lily knew he shouldn't have said it he really didn't wish to, but he had an idea of the reason behind the man's troubles and he simply said it. "i know what you did to levy and her friends" he said it so nonchalantly that Gajeel was simply astounded at his friend's words. Gajeel looked eyes wide open and mouth hung, then he spoke "what did you just say?"

Lily knew he had crossed the line and he knew it. He was going to pay for his pressing of Gajeel's past. Gajeel spoke with venom "Don't you ever bring that up again" He turned his leg into iron and kicked the cat up in the air. Lily changed his form fell back to earth ready for the punishment he would soon endeavor.

After a few tense seconds Lily realized The moment never came when Lily looked up, he saw nothing it seemed the Dragon Slayer had Vanished "Damn that Gajeel he has to face this sometime" Lily then changed back and started the walk back to the house.

On his way back to the house Pantherlily had crossed the fountain in the main square, he decided to sit down for a moment decently tired from walking and getting kicked into the air. Lily thought about the days events, and it seemed it was gearing up to be one of those days. Lily sweat dropped and had a sad look on his face. Until he heard a sweet voice that could not belong to anyone else but the script mage. Lily looked down again yup its definitely going to be one of those days.

Levy ran up to Pantherlily with a spring in her step "how are you Lily?" Levy always had a smile on her face she was known for this. Lily looked up and saw the script mage. Seeing levy's face and radiant smile gave Lily a smile of his own. "Ahh good morning levy-chan" Lily said with a plain expression "how are you this morning?". Levy responded with her cheerful expression "Im fine Lil I just got a new book from the store".

"That sounds like a good morning for you" Lily said trying not to let out his drag of a morning known. "What about you Lily? you have a good morning?" Lily got up and responded with a head nod and a simple "yes".

Levy followed the Cats path to where he was standing. Lily didn't want to tell levy what had occurred that morning, because he didn't want to drag her in on Gajeels problems. Although when he thought about it she had been the source of the problems. He stood there thinking for a few moments long enough for levy to figure out something was wrong.

"What's wrong Lil?" Lily stood there for a second and breathed deeply he just said "screw it if you want to know how my morning was you can ask the Iron headed idiot." Levy looked confused and looked at Lily with confusion so basically she was confused "What do you mean by that?" Levy said. Lily looked at her and thought to himself "God this generation is just full of smart people" Lily looked at levy "talk to Gajeel he told me to tell you he wanted to talk".

Levy was even more confused now "why would he want to talk to me?" Lily looked at levy "you're a smart girl im sure you could figure out something" Lily knew he would pay for this come morning but this was his payback. Levy got pretty excited at Lily's words and seemed to glow when he said that."I wonder what he has to talk about thought levy i guess ill have to wait and see."

So Levy told Lily "alright if i see him ill talk to him" she was about to leave, but she forgot to ask lily so she stopped dead in her tracks and turned to Lily " Hey lily? did you hear about that guy who was screaming bloody murder this morning? it was in your area of town." Lily looked back at Levy and yelled "yes i did actually the guy was an idiot woke up half the neighbors including me" Lily then turned around with a grin and a chuckle, and walked away.

Levy nodded her head and turned it "hmm weird I guess i should go find Gajeel then". She trailed off to go find the Dragon Slayer wherever he may be.

That's the end of chapter 3 hope you enjoyed ill try and upload the next chapter tonight, but i got the first day of classes tomorrow so we shall see. thanks for reading and please review if you get the chance.


	4. Decisions

Here is chapter 4 thanks for reading up to this chapter. i will try and update as much as i can.

Chapter 4

After Gajeel kicked his cat in the air he ran as fast as he could away from him. Knowing full well that he would never be able to face his friend anymore so he decided to just run.

He didn't know where to, but anywhere was better than staying and looking his friend in the eye after hurting him out of rage. Gajeel didn't know where to turn to the only person who he could really talk to was himself.

He could always muster up enough courage to talk to Juvia about his current situation, but that would mean him going to the guild hall which meant he would have a good chance to see Levy. Gajeel didn't know what to do so he flopped down on the ground and stared up at the passing clouds. Lost in thought Gajeel didn't even realize how hungry he was.

Picking himself up he looked around and sniffed the air "I'm not going to find any food around here am I?". He thought about going back to the guild just to fill his stomach, but he couldn't risk seeing Lily or worse Levy. He roared "Gahh! i need to clear my head and fill my stomach" Gajeel fought with his empty gut weather to go to the guild or stay put, his gut won the battle.

Gajeel got to his feet and began the trek back to town that would take a lifetime to get to, or at least to a hungry Dragon Slayer. After a few minutes of walking he began to think what he would do if he saw the 2 people he would rather avoid. He guessed if he saw Lily he could apologize to him he did push him after all.

As for Levy that was a different story he could not just simply apologize to her for what he had done. Although he never had before so why should he start now, he had always talked to the petite girl before with no problems. He couldn't understand why now he just couldn't face her. There had to be a legitimate reason for him to not talk to the girl.

He shook it off and continued his walk until he reached the edge of the forest. The smell of Pine Trees and the sound of the streams that filled the forest were replaced with the smell of burning wood and most importantly food. Gajeel's stomach began to growl he clutched it "were almost there shut up". Not sure if his stomach was actually upset for lack of food or because he was nervous as hell.

Gajeel continued through town, he was getting his usual stares and then he noticed people talking and looking in his direction. Gajeel picked up his pace and tried to shrug off the whispers he heard. He listened in carefully to one couple talking then Gajeel noticed one thing missing. He had completely forgotten that he had left the house without any pants on just boxers with little ducks on them.

The worse thing is these were his last pair and he hated them, but for others who saw him walking they saw the Mighty Dragon Slayer walking around in his duck underwear. Gajeel began to blush intensely he then turned into a shadow and returned to his house for a quick change. When he got in he was panting from embarrassment and was as hot as Natsu's flames.

"God damn those people" he said with a scratchy voice. "Hey Lil you home?" no response the one he was hoping for. He quickly went into his room to change, after that he went into the kitchen to see if there was anything eatable.

When he found none he decided it was time to go to the guild he dreaded going there at a time like this, but he was hungry damn it he was going anyway. So Gajeel moved from the kitchen and headed out the front door to the guild hall.

Inside the guild Levy who was sitting at the bar had just finished her glass of juice had both her hands on her chin thinking. She tried to find Gajeel for the past 2 hours with no avail, she finally gave up and came to the guild to relax.

She was currently in deep thought about what Lily meant about Gajeel wanting to talk. Mira saw this and came over and asked levy with her usual smile "Something on your mind Levy?"

Levy's chain of thought was broken. "Oh sorry Mira...no its just Lily told me to find Gajeel, he had something to tell me". Mira looked at levy devilishly "oh the big bad Gajeel has to talk to you". She paused "whatever could it be about" Mira said with a grin, levy's face turned as red as fire. "Stop Mira it's not like that between us Gajeel's not into that type of thing or this type of thing" she gestured to herself.

Mira Laughed "don't cut yourself short you never know" levy's face quickly fell "I don't have to do that i'm already short". Well you might get your chance guess who just walked through the doors.

Levy quickly shot up and looked over and saw the man they were currently talking about walking over to the bar. Levy quickly repositioned herself as not to look so gloomy and she gave Gajeel her brightest smile.

Mira thought to herself "for a girl who doesn't think she has a chance she sure knows how to play it off".

Gajeel had just walked into the guild and who is the first person he sees? Levy of all people right at the bar talking with Mira. He tried to act like he hadn't noticed them, but Mira eyed him down to come and talk to Levy. Which Gajeel would have objected to, but Mira would have his nuts on a platter come night ,so he decided it was better to save his manhood.

He walked over, and sat down on the open stool next to Levy they both stared at him, he looked back at both of them "what?" Mira simply asked him for his usual and Gajeel nodded. He was given the pint of ale and quickly got up, and said "thanks" completely ignoring the blue haired mage entirely.

This made levy begin to feel sad she simply tried to ignore it and ordered another drink. Mira looked at Levy and could see the hurt in her eyes from what Gajeel had done.

Mira put a reassuring hand on Levy's head "Don't worry he'll come around" Mira said with a gentle smile. "Will he? Mira i don't see any signs of that happening" Levy got up, and walked towards the door.

Mira noticed that Gajeel had sat in a position so he could face away from Levy. Most of the guild was present to see the event bets have been placed on both of them so even the littlest drama started a stur up in the guild.

Levy was almost out the door before she stopped dead in her tracks turned to Gajeel who was across the guild.

Mira saw this and said to herself "Don't do it, don't do it" Levy with a determined face walked over to the Iron Slayer and stood right behind him. She poked his back, and he responded with a "what?".

Gajeel had walked over to his usual seat in the corner but instead of sitting against the wall. Where he could see the entire guild he sat facing the wall but more importantly away from Levy. He tried to not act suspicious which was pretty hard to do considering what he had just done.

He smelt Levy's scent getting closer he knew this wouldn't be good. As soon as Levy poked his back he knew it was over. He couldn't just sit there with nothing to say so he said the first thing that came to mind "what?".

"What? is that all you have to say to me?" Gajeel didn't even turn around "no what are you talking about shrimp?".

Levy was fuming she was prob the only person who could do this and get away with it without leaving with no broken bones. "If you're not going to talk to me like a real man and ignore me then you're a pussy in my book" as soon as she said it she covered her mouth. The entire guild held their breath.

Gajeel still didn't turn around at the comment, he forced himself to ignore it at all cost. He didn't say a word just sat there with everyone staring at the twos spectacle. Levy was shocked she didn't even get the smallest reaction out of him. "Are you going to talk to me at all?" Levy said in a growing anger.

Gajeel was growing more uncomfortable sensing all the eyes currently looking at them. Gajeel being more stubborn than anyone refused to make eye contact or even turn around to meet levy's gaze. This was met with levy answering for him "So no?".

This got Levy angry, she stood there for a second still waiting for a response from the Dragon Slayer. When there was none Levy had had enough she was at her limit at being ignored. She Turned on her heel and was furious, She turned around once more to face the man her anger was pent up towards. Mira knew this would end badly.

Levy was so angry at Gajeel she screamed at the Man in front of her with all the rage she could muster "This is why nobody likes you Gajeel you're a complete and utter dick and you don't care about anyone but yourself everyone dislikes you including me in fact i hate you." with tears in her eyes, she then ran out the door leaving a completely shocked, and confused Gajeel

Gajeel had nothing to say he knew Levy was right with her words except the fact that he cared about her feelings. Everyone was still staring at the large man who was just shown up by a girl half his size.

Gajeel got so frustrated with the situation, he was powerless to do anything about that he got up and smashed the Oak table with one clean punch. "Fuck" was all he could muster to say he then walked towards the door. Before he left Jet yelled at Gajeel from his table with Droy "You better not hurt her or i'm coming for you"

it was an empty threat but Gajeel was still struck frozen by his words Gajeel turned to leave to chase after the blue haired girl but before saying with all his truthfulness "I will never harm her ever again" as he ran out into the afternoon sun.

Mira had known something like this would happen both Gajeel and Levy were cluless when it came to relationships and especially Gajeel Others feelings. She just hopped that they would find eachother soon.

Chapter 4 complete this one took awhile to type distractions distractions

next chapter will have moments and not sure if i should add a lemon i'm not really that type of writer so well see what happens. might upload tomorrow or friday class starts tomorrow so well see. thanks for reading review please.


	5. Til next time

I would have updated sooner but class has just begun and i had to wait on a line after class to get my id for an hour and a half then had to come back and do homework so please bear with me.

Chapter 5

Levy had never in a million years think that she would be capable of saying something like that to Gajeel not only was it harsh but it was untrue. Most people enjoyed Gajeel's company even though it was usually a quite one or a loud one usually involving Salamander.

After she had run blindly into town she ended up in the center of town she decided to take a seat.

Levy was truly sorry for what she had done and now she was just sitting next to the fountain in the square hearing the fountains water drop down ever so gently into the water. She talked to herself

"stupid Gajeel, Dumb iron headed Ahh" she got up and paced around the fountain for awhile trying to calm her thoughts.

She wanted to make things right with Gajeel but how? The stinging of her tears still fresh on her face wasn't helping her in her current situation. She still wanted to know why he would want to tell her something then completely ignore her on the matter when she asked. She soon began to tire out from walking endlessly in a circle so she took a seat back down in her original seat.

She sat there for a moment not really sure what to do except wait. She knew that sooner or later someone would come looking for her and she was right. She just hadn't expected that person to be the source of her troubles. She got up to walk away but Gajeel shouted before she had the chance to take a step "Stop shrimp". Levy seemed to listen but began to continue her walk. Gajeel noticed this and trailed after her "Come on this ain't fair" Gajeel tried to explain to levy.

Levy simply continued her strides ignoring the large man behind her. The angry script mage charged through town ignoring every attempt the raven haired mage through at her to get her attention. They walked for awhile with Gajeel trailing Levy trying to talk to her. Gajeel finally stopped and realized this was going nowhere quite literally Levy had brought them in a complete circle. Gajeel noticing this made a chuckle "nice navigation skills you got there tiny" Levy upon hearing this insult realized that she had brought them to where they had started.

She was more angry at the size joke more than anything she turned to Gajeel with an embarrassed blush "what do you want? Stop following me there's no point". She paused and looked over at Gajeel "You don't want to talk and that apparent."

Gajeel knew that trying to fix a angry girls mind was a very hard concept. Especially after he ignored her flat out and was now trying to talk to her. Gajeel was sorry for what he did, he knew he couldn't tell her his true feelings or what he thought. things would get too complicated, and Gajeel would end up the fool in the end.

Levy had tired herself out walking around in a huge circle this was starting to show as her legs started to tremble a little bit. She thought the best idea was to just go back to her house in fairy hills "Alright if you're not going to say anything i think im.." but before she could finish she was cut off.

"Please don't go" Gajeel managed to say before she finished her sentence. Levy seemed to relish the thought of them actually talking. She wanted to push buttons a little it was only fair. payback from him ignoring her, so she asked with a sly"why?".

Knowing full well why he wanted to talk but just to hear him say it would mean a lot. Gajeel put his head down, and responded with an unexpected answer " Because i think it's time to talk". Levy laughed internally at the man's response, he called her short so more payback.

"Yes i know we need to talk you won't tell me what about, and second you don't start a sentence with because". Levy felt empowered over the man that clearly could break her neck like a toothpick. Gajeel simply asked "who told you that we needed to talk?"

Levy responded with a familiar exceed name "Pantherlily baka". Gajeel knew he had something to do with this he knew how he would punish him later. A few days without Kiwi juice ought to be enough payback. Gajeel smiling to himself relished the thought of Lily begging him to get some and being denied.

He looked back at Levy and asked " What exactly did he tell you he wanted to talk about?"

Levy was confused at this statement, so she just said what he told her "He told me you wanted to talk, and also that you could tell me why his morning had been so rough". Gajeel started to walk over to Levy "Well both of those statements i can answer,but not here not now".

He dazed off for a moment and thought about the consequences of telling and not telling levy what was actually wrong.

Gajeel knew what he was going to do was really stupid he was trying to meander away from answering the first statement, but he could lie about the second one. Gajeel was way too stubborn to admit his problems to anyone they were his problems.

The last thing he wanted was to drag Levy into his growing guilt. Levy saw that The studded man was pondering about something, so she tried to break him out of his trance. "Ok we will talk somewhere else where would you like to go?" Gajeel snapped out of his day dreaming, and came back to reality "How about we do it tomorrow i have things i have to think about today".

Levy's mood seemed to decrease at the sound of his response. She accepted his decision regardless. She just had one slight problem, she planned on going on a mission with her Shadow Gear.

So there was no way she could talk with him it had to be today. "It can't be tomorrow Gajeel it has to be today" Gajeel huffed "Why? come on shrimp work with me here"

Levy responded with "Its either today or not at all". Levy was set on making him talk today.

Gajeel was not about to tell her anything about himself, but he decided "Fine we'll talk today alright?" Gajeel was stubborn but he knew he couldn't win out against the script mage. "Just follow me you stubborn girl" He grabbed her hand and walked towards the local park that was a few blocks away from where they currently were.

As soon as Gajeel had grabbed her hand Levy's Cheeks turned cherry red, the way his calloused hand seemed to be so soft against her plush skin made levy's stomach do somersaults. Levy's curiosity got the better of her and she just had to ask "Where are we going?"

Gajeel respond with a quick answer "The park" while Gajeel was on the topic he asked "Any reason why you can't talk tomorrow?". Gajeel was curious on why she had to talk right there and now. Levy knew that question was coming she did kind of just say she can't. No explanation so she answered him as they walked hands still unknowingly together with Gajeel leading the way.

"I have a mission I promised Jet and Droy i would go" Gajeel never understood why she still hung around them. "Can't you just blow them off?" Levy puffed her cheeks "No i can't just ditch them a promise is a promise".

Gajeel responded in a joking manner "You guys are joined at the hip seriously you're always around them"

Levy replied with a joke of her own " Do i sense a hint of jealousy?". Gajeel turned around and stopped "No" then continued his walk with levy in tow. Levy smiled a little at this she noticed a hint of Jealousy if only just a little.

"We're almost there" we can talk for a little bit here. After a few more minutes of comfortable silence they arrived at the park.

Before they started talking they both noticed that the were still holding hands. Which as soon as Gajeel noticed he let go, and embarrassed he asked her if she could sit at a bench a couple of feet away. Levy sensing and sharing the same embarrassment as Gajeel blushed, and sat down where Gajeel had motioned.

Levy thought that this was going to be the day that Gajeel finally opened up a little bit to her, she was looking forward to talking. Maybe even herself or him confessing her hidden feelings for the man. Or maybe just maybe he would tell her his feelings.

As she took her seat she asked the man who was currently occupying her thoughts "Ok so what do you want to talk about?". Gajeel was prepared and had planned to answer her question well just the part of why Lily was woken up so early.

"Alright Shrimp i'll tell you why I woke Lily up so early" Levy was intent on listening so she leaned in as Gajeel was sitting up. "Alright well i woke up early and bumped into Lily's bed he woke up, and we got into a screaming match that woke up the whole neighborhood, and then we fought little and i left the house".

Levy Shook her head and nodded "Oh no wonder he was so angry with you" Gajeel was internally congratulating himself for the hard effort he put into that story and that it actually worked. "Ya so Lil's pretty angry now, so i have to try and make things right with him."

Levy nodded again, but internally Levy was angry that Gajeel was lying to her face about what happen she always knew when Gajeel was lying because he sucked at it.

Levy got up abruptly, and gave Gajeel a death stare "Listen you lying idiot if you don't want to tell me why. Then just say so don't play me like i'm some simple headed person."

Levy started to walk away, but Gajeel grabbed her hand before she could go " Please don't leave Pip i'm sorry" Levy looked at Gajeel with her hazel eyes and said "No i will talk to you when i'm back from my mission goodbye." Gajeel let go of her hand and Levy walked back to her house to get ready for her mission.

Gajeel was left standing alone as he was used to he tightened his fist and thought about the lie he had just told the one person who actually tried to accept him for who he was and now he wouldn't see her for how long? She never specified did she? "Damn now what?"

Levy was speed walking back to her house, she hated being lied to what was the reason? she wanted to yell at Iron Dragon Slayer for lying to her, she just needed to clear her head and a mission with her old friends was a perfect way to do that.

She would try and talk to Gajeel when she returned which would only be about 5 days she suspected. Her mission was to go to a wealthy mans house defend the house. Until she finished an ancient text how hard could it be for a clean 60,000 jewels? When she reached her house she felt like somehow she shouldn't have left Gajeel, but she put the thought in the back of her head and went up to her room to get ready.

Chapter 5 finally done this took a few hours to type for some reason

well as usual review its much appreciated hope everyone likes the chapter.

i will try and update tomorrow if not i'm truly sorry.


	6. Shower woes

I will most likely not be updating tomorrow i am truly sorry i have a speech coming up that i need to prepare for class so we'll see how that goes through. anyway here is chapter 6 this chapter will be more about our beloved Gajeel and his problems. not much dialogue in this chapter. READ the bottom at the end of the chapter please!

Chapter 6

Gajeel was very conflicted at the moment he had been standing where Levy had left him for the past 20 minutes.

He probably looked like a crazy person standing there with his fist clenched staring off into space. He decided to go to the one person or actually one exceed that he could go to for advice and also to kick the crap out of again. People around him were whispering as usual when they saw the petite girl with him they thought the worse.

People who had stuck around and were currently eyeing the man were taking shots at his masculinity "I wonder if those studs are covering for something" the person whispered back "Ya or maybe that long hair of his." Gajeel tried to ignore what they said but his temper had reached a boiling point.

Especially when somebody said "How was that girl with that guy he's a heartless monster" Gajeel turned to the man who was at least 60 feet away and charged him. Gajeel had reached him in less than a few seconds smashing the man against the brick wall behind him.

Gajeel was furious he spit venom at the man "Don't you ever say that again or ill crush your fucking skull like a grape. He threw the man to the ground and walked away the wife of the man spoke up "How do you sleep at night?" Gajeel paused "Thats easy I don't" and he went on back to his house.

The words that Gajeel had spoken were quite true he had had a numerous amount of sleepless nights just thinking about his past. Not that he could change it, but because the guilt ate away at his physi like a termite colony to wood.

He wished all the voices would stop screaming in his head "Stop" "don't hurt her" "take me instead" Monster!" these were the words and phrases people used against him most of the time. Gajeels conscious was slowly eating away at him each passing day.

It was a curse one that he had set upon himself and he knew that all too well. The people at the guild knew what he was and always kept a close watch on him at all times. He hated he never gained the full trust of his friends. The only person who understood him was Juvia, but he hated talking to her. He thought sooner or later he was going to have to.

As for the only people who weren't a past friend the only other people that trusted him were Levy and Lily. Now that they were both angry with him he was in a predicament. He wanted to tell Levy all he could about himself, But in the end would she accept him?

He was so afraid of being rejected by Levy he tried to keep even ground with her all the time for both their sakes. The pressure of Gajeels depressed state was weighing down on him. If he lost Levy he would be at a loss.

Thinking it was one thing telling her that he thought this was an entirely different story. He had feelings for the blue haired girl he just didn't want to act on them for fear of being rejected. Also because he felt like he never deserved her in the first place. He beat her senseless pinned her to a tree and carved her stomach. What kind of a twisted person does that?

Gajeel thought about this for the duration of his walk home. When he reached his house and opened the door nobody was home. "Still? god damn Lil you that mad at me?" Gajeel mumbled to himself. He decided that taking a shower would be best he was running around all day today. Also to clear his head of the little blue mage.

Levy probably thought a cat died and was looking for the source of it thats why she left in a rush Gajeel laughed to himself at the mere thought. Gajeel disrobed and walked into the shower he turned the water up to scorching his favorite heat. He stood there for a few minutes thinking about his place in the universe as most people do in the shower.

He thought about the days events and how they unfolded. He had not expected to make Levy hate him so much in less than an hour, but he managed to do so. He hated himself to the point of self destruction and it would only grow stronger as the days came and went.

Before the iron man came into Fairy Tail his heart was as cold and hard as his magic. Now Gajeel had gone soft thanks to all the wimps of Fairy tail. He called them wimps even til this day, but his perspective of them changed over the course of the time he was here.

He no longer saw them as wimps, and pussies but strong family members that he could lean on for support. Even if they did view him as an outcast. He still liked that he could walk into the guild hall and receive a "hello" ,and a "what's up"? from people. Even the people he had hurt during the war were friendly with him to a degree.

Jet and Droy were guard dogs for Levy so they wouldn't like him no matter what he did, but her forgiveness was what he yearned for. He could never have it, he knew that but he wanted it so bad. Levy and himself had always talked in the guild hall after they returned from Tenarou.

This made Gajeel happy that she could act normal around him, but it wasn't enough every time he talked with her for more than a few minutes his mind would wonder to dark places. He would remember the past, and what he had done and what her mangled body had looked like. What he had looked like to her when, he attacked her and her friends in cold blood.

Gajeel's thoughts were now in the back of his head where he kept most of his dark past. His heart began to pump slightly faster as he remembered burning down homes for Jose. He remembered laughing at the people fleeing from him in droves. His heart was getting louder and beating faster now.

He remembered the innocent lives he took with his bare hand, and all of the kids parents he had taken away from them forever. He had once caved in a mothers face just for trying to save her kid. This was the work of a monster that's all he was to anyone including himself.

Gajeel's heart was loud blasting in his ear he could hear every pump his chest started to swell with pain. He thought about what he had done to the kids after, unspeakable things that he would never repeat to anyone. Gajeels chest was pounding it hurt with much intensity.

He gripped it he couldn't breath he fell to one knee, and began to tear up, he couldn't repeat his life decisions he had to live with them forever. He began to break down in the shower the only relief he had in months from his dark thoughts.

The last thing he remembered before passing out was Levy and her smiling face saying "Goodmorning" to him and him saying "I'm sorry".

Lily had just come home from hanging out with Happy and Charla. When the Exceed had arrived home he had noticed the shower was on.

"That bastard finally home?" Lily said with a smirk. He sat down in his usual seat at the kitchen table and waited for Gajeels exit. An exit that was taking awfully long to take. Gajeel's showers were only around 5 minutes long he had been in there for 10. "How long is that man going to jerking off?" Lily marched over to the door and knocked no response.

He knocked again he waited...Nothing Lily then shouted "Gajeel you in there?". Still no response, so Lily shouted "Alright i'm coming in then!". He Changed his form and knocked down the door only to see Gajeel sprawled out on the shower floor. "What the fuck happened in here?" Lily ran over to the passed out mans body.

Lily then grabbed a towel and draped it across Gajeels body then carefully putting the mans head in his lap. He tried to wake him up, but when he did Gajeel responded with "I'm sorry". Lily looked down at the man and with a concerned tone in his voice asked "Who did this to you?".

Gajeel Didn't responded this time, so Lily just picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. He walked out of the bathroom with The man on his back, and brought him to the bedroom. Lily then unceremoniously threw Gajeel on the bed and put a blanket over the man.

"God damn Gajeel you better be ok" Lily then walked out of the room and into the kitchen Lily had a plan. If he didn't wake up in the next 10 minutes he would inform Makarov. So now all Lily did was sit and wait to see if the Iron man could get up.

End of chapter 6 i most likely won't be updating tomorrow i am sorry for that. A/N: The part with the children and what Gajeel did to them is not what you think there was no RAPES ok? im not that dark. as usual please review and subscribe.


	7. A Hand is given

I don't really know if anyone even reads these notes i place lol. Well anyway here is chapter 7 sooner than i thought i would post. im having a wave right now so i want to write. Also while in the shower i thought of the direction of the story and possible ending of the story. We shall see how that goes. also i've read the previous chapters and noticed a lot of mistakes so i will be fixing that tonight. considering that this story will be close to 30,000 words.

Chapter 7

Gajeel awoke in a daze not really certain what had transpired. He looked around and noticed he was currently not where he remembered he was before. He faintly remembered being in the shower then everything went black from there.

He looked outside the window that was next to his bed and saw the sun was setting on the horizon. "Damn what happend to me?" his thoughts were muffled then it all came rushing back like a flood into his already broken mind. "Oh ya" he said gloomily, he thought to himself how long he had been knocked out for.

He didn't have a clock in his room, he usually was able to wake up at whatever time he so chose to get up at. He wasn't really sure what the time was, so he sat up and dragged himself out of bed. Gajeel noticed that he was not wearing any clothes, so he quickly threw on a pair of black shorts.

He took a few wobbly steps and made his way out of his bedroom.

He walked down the hallway to his kitchen, but before he reached it, he heard voices. He paused for a moment to listen in, he heard two people talking. One was obviously Pantherlily the other was Makarov. Gajeel was shocked to hear the guild masters voice in his home.

He focused in on the conversation they were currently having. Lily was talking with concern "Makarov i don't see how much longer he can go on like this". Makarov responded with just as much worry "I realize that one of my children is in a tight spot. I will try and help as much as i can, but he is quite a stubborn man".

Lily raised a knowing look "Yes i know that first hand, he just won't let anyone in and it's all because of his past." Lily paused and pleaded with Makarov "Please help him master he is a soft hearted man and he is just as breakable as anyone else."

Gajeel upon hearing this took it as his cue to walk in. Both of men looked up on the Dragon Slayer Makarov was the first to speak.

"Ahh Gajeel how are you my boy i heard you took a spill and passed out." Makarov said with a greeting smile.

Gajeel responded with a grunt. Lily spoke up next "You were passed out for 2 hours Gajeel i had to tell somebody". Lily looked on Gajeel with concern "You need to address your problems or you'll regret it.

Gajeel only looked at the Exceed and spoke " I already regret things".

Lily quickly responded "So why won't you tell anybody about them?" Gajeel's anger was starting to grow

"it's nobody's business but my own."

Lily fired back with his rebuttal "It is "My Business" when you kick me, wake me up screaming, and I find you passed out on the shower floor!." Lily grew more impatient with his friend. Makarov sensing an impending fight decided to end it while everyone still had their senses.

"Alright enough Lily!" Makarov said with authority, he then looked at Gajeel who had fire in his eyes and was ready to fight. "Gajeel?" Makarov said gently. Gajeel didn't respond he just turned around and began to walk away. Makarov's Gigantic voice flew through the air.

"Gajeel!" Makarov got up out of his chair. Gajeel on the other hand was stricken with how quick Makarov's temper could be flared up. Makarov's magic began to gather up his magic "Gajeel you need help and i'm offering my help to one of my children".

Gajeel's anger grew he turned around to face his guild master "You can't help me nobody can help me! I can't even help myself so how can you?" Gajeel's eyes Squinted at Makarov. Makarov just stood there with nothing to say. Gajeel was so angry at the whole situation that he blew his fuse off on the wrong person.

So when Makarov said nothing Gajeel yelled "How can you help me? you're a weak old man you couldn't even save the ones you loved and befriended from falling into darkness, so how". As soon as Makarov heard his words he grew his arm out and grabbed Gajeel. "Are you challenging me? Gajeel" Makarov had righteous anger in his eyes and was ready to fight for his beliefs.

Gajeel put his head down in defeat "No" Gajeel wouldn't fight anyone in his guild seriously. No matter how mad he had actually gotten. Especially the man who brought him into the guild in the first place.

Makarov released him and asked him one more time "Will you talk to me Gajeel?". Gajeel with his head still down said with a mumble "yes". Makarov asked again not hearing him the first time "I said will you talk to me son?".

Gajeel picked his head up and agreed with a loud "Yes! but only with you not Lily", he gestured to Lily. Makarov nodded his head "Fair enough.. Lily? if you please". Lily got up "Fine try to talk some sense into him master."

On the other side of town Levy had gotten her things together for the mission she was going on. Jet and Droy had begged her to go that night she was intent on going as soon as possible as well so she agreed.. She wanted her mind off of the man that she kept thinking about.

The little blue mage had met up with Jet and Droy when she saw them she asked "Are you guys ready?". Jet and Droy both shook their heads. Levy with a agreeing nod spoke " So the next train is in 15 minutes".

Jet and Droy both glorified Levy "Ahh levy you're always so punctual" said Droy. Jet agreed "Yes our Levy is the best" Levy shook her head "You guys". Jet smiled and changed his expression "Oh ya Levy I talked to Mira about the mission. She said that the mission had changed a bit and that we would be explained what to do when we got there, and also that the payoff would increase".

Levy said with a discerning look "Is it really the best idea to go when we don't know what in store for us?". Droy answered "Come on Lev we're team Shadow Gear we can handle anything". Jet agreed "Ya where's your sense of adventure?"

Levy with a nervous voiced agreed "Fine we'll go". Both Jet and Droy Cheered. Jet added at the end "I told Mira that if we weren't back in 6 days for her to tell Master Makarov.".Levy agreed that this would be best "Okay so let's start this mission shall we?" Jet and Droy both said a cheerful "Yes!"

They waited for the train, and when it came they boarded it starting their mission early. Shadow Gear had a 4 hour trip ahead of them to the sea town Accra the largest port in Magnolia. She had plenty of time to do almost anything on the train. She could have read, talked to her team mates or fell asleep.

Levy decided to stare out the window and think about herself and Gajeel. She wished she had said goodbye to the man before she left, she hated leaving with people angry with her. It always left a bad taste in her mouth.

Especially with Gajeel, her feelings towards him have grown so much over the last couple of years. She remembered when he first joined the guild how scared she was of him. She laughed when she thought about how she hid behind a table from the sight of him.

She remembered how he helped her during the S-class exam, and how he saved her from the two Grimoire Heart members. Her feelings grew for him in such a short amount of time she was surprised herself when her magic produced a heart by itself

. Makarov always said how your heart was the key and supplier to one's magic. The first time she actually felt something from him was when he was watching her trying to get the counterspell for Freed's Rune Wall. She was surprised that he showed any interest at all to what she was doing.

Then came the nights of partying and drinking which Levy had participated in quite a few times. She had drank with The Iron Dragon Slayer, and had talked to him to hours with ease about so many different things. Later they somehow managed to find things to talk about.

They obviously had chemistry, and she noticed this early on. She had forgiven him as soon as he saved her from Laxus. She just never told him how she felt about that time she was too scared to bring up the past with the man.

She had wanted to tell him on so many occasions how she felt, but her courage was shortcoming. She loved him there was no getting around that in her mind. She was undoubtedly in love with a man that truly hurt her.

Not just a plain love that you have from infatuation, she was obviously sexually attracted to the man that was a fact. She would always grow jealous whenever she saw a girl staring blatantly at Gajeel. She just didn't have the guts to throw a stare right back that spoke "Hands off he's mine". She felt as though she could tell him anything about herself, and he would confide in it. She knew about his past, or at least parts of it.

She just didn't care she saw him as a knight in shining armor even though he was clad in black. She wanted to say so many things with all her heart to talk to him about her feelings. She was going to Levy decided then and there that she would when she returned.

No more shy Levy she was going to show him and tell him that she indeed loved him and let him know that she had for quite some time. She smiled to herself as she closed her eyes, she slowly started to drift off into sleep. The last thing she thought of was Gajeel's face when she told him she loved him.

That is chapter 7 finished it early we will see what Makarov and Gajeel have to talk about.

Also i have a new story i want to do after this one. i have decided what i'm going to do regarding the lemon But i won't say anything. chapter 8 will be decently short just saying. hope you Guys and girls like my story as usual review and follow if you like ive had a few people ive talked to about the story so thanks for your support.


	8. The road to redemption

So this is chapter 8 this will focus more on Gajeel and Makarovs relationship then next chapter will be Gajeel and other guild members relationships. then after that it will be all plot driven until the end of it. if i keep doing a chapter a day i could knock off this story by next week we'll see.

Chapter 8

Gajeel had asked Makarov to take a walk with him in town for the two of them to talk. Gajeel was hesitant to talk to Makarov but he was the closest thing to a father he had after Metalicana. So they continued their walk along the main street in Magnolia.

People were coming up to Makarov giving him a warm hello, as for Gajeel they were utterly ignoring him. Makarov turned to Gajeel as they walked "So my boy why have you brought me out on this nightly stroll?".

Gajeel answered gloomily "You see what these bastards do to me? Completely give me the cold shoulder". Makarov had noticed that nobody had come up to Gajeel to say hello. "Thats because you do the same to them you knucklehead it goes both ways."

Gajeel laughed "Alright master let me show you what happens when i say hello stay here.". Makarov paused, and looked on as Gajeel went up to a group of people.

Gajeel approached the group and with a grin he as warmly as he could said hello. All the people looked at him and cursed his name and told him to leave them alone or they would get the Makarov to make him leave them alone.

Gajeel returned to Makarov with a i told you so grin on his face. "See i told you these people won't let me in" Makarov looked at Gajeel with a smug look "Yes reminds me of someone else doesn't it?".

Gajeel rolled his eyes "Fine let's get this over with i don't want to spend all night with you master." Makarov held up his hand "Let me tell you something before you start." Gajeel looked at him puzzled "Um...ok shoot".

Makarov continued his walk and Gajeel followed his lead, and he began to speak "The reason I got so angry with you Gajeel was because what you said to me hurt me, but it was also the truth." Gajeel looked at Makarov "Look i really…" he was cut off by Makarov.

" It's true what you say i couldn't stop people from turning evil at least not in three cases" Gajeel Thought for a second "Three?" Makarov continued his pace "Yes Gajeel three" Makarov walked a couple of moments without saying anything.

Gajeel grew impatient "Mind telling me who they were?"

Makarov stopped "I have seen many people come and go in this world in my time, but only three managed to evade the light i tried to bring to their lives. There was My son, Hades ,and finally Onaji" Gajeel had known the first two, but had never heard anyone the last name before. Gajeel asked "What was Onaji's deal?

Makarov stated "To make a long story short he experimented with himself trying to become half dragon half man. More so than even Dragon Slayers themselves" Makarov seemed distant more so than his bubbly self and Gajeel sensed it. "After i found this out he left the guild and i haven't heard or seen of him since."

Makarov's deminar changed "You reminded me a lot about him he was strong, independent , stubborn as a bull, but he was also clouded with a dark past. I couldn't save him no matter what i said"

Makarov changed the subject quickly though "He is not important though, we are here for you not me". Gajeel laughed internally 'didn't he stop me just to talk about his screw ups?'.

Makarov spoke "Tell me what's troubling you my boy?" Gajeel knew he had to tell the master regardless. He put all his faith in this man, because Makarov had done the same to him when he first entered the guild.

Gajeel took a deep inhale in and a just as deep exhale "Levy" he said it clear so there was no dispute. Makarov asked Gajeel with a knowing voice "What about young Levy?"

Gajeel anger spiked "You know damn well what about her! Don't ask me the questions you know the answer to.". A few nearby heads turned in the direction of the yelling man.

Makarov gave a nod "Yes i do know what is troubling you, but i also think it has to do with everything regarding your past". Gajeel's eyes opened wide Makarov had pinned him in less than 5 minutes of talking to him.

"I thought you had come to grips with your past?" Makarov said with certainty. He looked at Gajeel for an answer when there was none Makarov nodded "I see, if i had known i would have talked to you sooner. It would seem that you are much deeper than you let on Gajeel."

The Dragon Slayer just stared at the old man in front of him. Unable to talk he just continued to stare at Makarov. Makarov chuckled "It seems the trust i put into you in your first few months here was well worth it." Makarov smiled.

"Ever since i brought you out of the darkness, I have thought of you as one of my children. If i had just known that you were suffering from so much hate you had consumed since you were a child maybe things would have been different."

Makarov was always one for supportive speeches, but this was no speech this was a heart to heart between a broken man who needed to be pieced back together and puzzle maker, he could do it.

Makarov looked up at Gajeel and stared him in the eyes " I brought you in this guild i can not tell you how to fix your life but i can only lead you in the right direction. The only person who can truly help you would be the person you hurt the most."

Gajeel looked at Makarov with tears in his eyes and a shaky voice "How? How can i face her with all that i've done" Makarov responded straight forward "How could you not? it is your duty as a man and a human to set things right"

Gajeel said in his depressed state " I won't be able to talk to her, she went on a mission and she won't be back". Makarov smiled " Then this is your first step in changing your perspective of yourself. since you are in such a state i will send you on the mission that they were sent on they'll need your help"

Gajeel's mood seemed to rocket up "Really master?". "Yes my boy you will leave two days from now, but i need you to do one thing for me." Gajeel responded with a shrug "Sure".

Gajeel walked into his house with an upbeat attitude, he was going to set things straight with everyone he had hurt or looked down on in the past. Gajeel promised Makarov he would do so, and for him to apologize to Pantherlily. Makarov's words inspired him to move forward and try not to look back.

Gajeel agreed because for the first time in his life he had felt a little bit of his burden lifted off of his chest he knew what he had to do and how to do it. He would talk to the people he had hurt and ask for their forgiveness starting with Lily.

Gajeel searched the house for his Exceed friend "Hey Lil you home?"

"Ya i'm in the bedroom I'll be right out" After a few seconds Lily walked out from the hallway and was met with Gajeel's piercing stare.

"So how was you and Makarov little talk?" Lily said with a smirk

"It went good" Gajeel continued to look at Lily. Lily got a little creeped out he noticed the man looking at him saying nothing "Umm…..Gajeel?"

Gajeel had began to daydream and had completely forgotten Lily was even there. Gajeel snapped out of it "What?" Lily looked at him with a concerned look "Are you going to tell me how the talk went? Or are you just going to stare at me like a piece of food?"

Gajeel laughed his signature laugh "Ghihihi I am damn hungry i haven't eaten all day. After i walked into the guild i lost all appetite so i just had a beer."

Lily rolled his eyes "You avoided my question completely." Gajeel seemed to refocus "Alright Lil fine we talked and that was it you happy?".

Lily got irritated "I know you guys talked you dumbass what did you talk about"

Gajeel said with a modest expression "Me and things i have to make right starting with you.".

Lily then walked over to the couch "Alright so lets talk" Gajeel walked over to the single seat across from where Lily was sitting.

"Alright Lil i want to get this over with i'm hungry and tired" Lily nodded "Fine by me".

Gajeel started "Alright so first off the fight, we had a disagreement and i kicked you, but you kept pissin me off."

Lily seemed to smile "So this is how the conversations going to go? Alright well im sorry for trying to meddle in your life's problems but somebody had to help you."

Gajeel coughed "Well you didn't do a very good job of doing it dumb cat" Lily only rolled his eyes.

"Yes thank you iron head, but i'm not the one who kicked the other in the air was i?" Gajeel's tone lightened

"Oh shut the hell up cat im not saying i'm sorry, I don't do sorry i said we can talk and we are, and did" Lily knew he wouldn't be getting an apology at this point. He had already assumed this the day it happened.

"FIne so what is your next plan of action captain?" Gajeel got up from his seat and headed to the kitchen "Eat and drink". Lily delighted in hearing this from the man "Good i'm hungry too i went shopping while you were out,and what are you planning on doing tomorrow?"

Gajeel turned his head "Talk,talk,talk with everyone". Lily was surprised he thought to himself 'damn that Makarov can even talk Metal to melt'. Lily was a bit jealous that Makarov had done in one evening which Lily could not do in a whole day.

"What about Levy?" Lily had stated

Gajeel who was in the kitchen shouted to Lily "I'm going to join their mission in two days masters orders".

Lily laughed "Looks like things are finally getting back to normal" he walked into the kitchen to talk some more with Gajeel. That night the laughter of Gajeel and Lily could be heard 2 blocks away from their drunken fits.

That is chapter 8 i started typing this last night so i got a lot done and finished early, but considering it's raining today i might be able to post chapter 9 by the end of the day we'll see Alright til next time don't forget to follow review yada yada thanks for reading. :)


	9. A flame, A bunny, A cloud

i will be trying to post as much as possible next week, But aside from monday i have all my classes till thursday plus i'm starting work in a week i really want to try and finish this as fast as possible but i will try my hardest to make it good i will not rush. This chapter will be upbeat because last night was a blast and i want to spread the happiness. So Without further adieu this is chapter 9.

Chapter 9

Gajeel awoke in the early hours in the morning the sun had yet to rise. He had remembered the night before, Himself and Lily spent the better part of three hours getting drunk and making each other laugh.

Gajeel had looked over and noticed Lily's sleeping form curled up in his bed. Gajeel frowned and laughed to himself. Looking at Lily made him think about all the great times they shared when they first met. Gajeel had been astatic about Lily joining the guild.

Then his thoughts trailed off to the guild, and the countless parties they had all the great times they shared. He was going to make things right again so he didn't have to worry about everyone looking at him like a monster. He yawned "Well better start this pain in the ass day" Gajeel slowly got up and made his way to the door.

Gajeel opened the door slowly as to not wake Lily he made his way to the kitchen to brew some coffee for himself. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6am "Damn i really did wake up early." He began to stretch, and yawned again. Within a few minutes the smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen.

Gajeel poured himself a cup and sat down pondering who he should talk to first. He had three people he wanted to formally apologize to or what he thought was an apology. He thought about it so he decided to get the most annoying one out of the way first.

After finishing his coffee he was off to the bathroom for a shower his favorite place to think. When he stepped in the shower he couldn't help but remember yesterday's incident. Gajeel had nothing about his past on his mind, but only the future.

Gajeel began to think about Levy, he couldn't stop thinking about her for some reason. All of his thoughts and senses filled with the need to be close to the script mage. He didn't quite get it, but he wanted to see the Blue haired mage, and tell her he was sorry.

The steam in the shower was soothing for the Dragon Slayer, he decided to meditate. He had never felt so calm in awhile so might as well take advantage of it. He sat down crossed legged and began his meditation, he sat in the shower for 45 minutes meditating.

Gajeel had opened his eyes and felt as though he was the master of the universe he saw the future was bright and would be a great one if things continued. He could take on the whole world and keep on fighting. (So basically he was happy)

Gajeel emerged from the shower with a renewed confidence, he went into the bedroom as quiet as he could grabbed his clothes, and slipped out without making Lily stur. He walked out of his house at the sun started to shine down on the town.

As he walked he could feel the suns rays heat up his back. Along with the morning air on his body it was glorious for him.

Few people were out, some of the shopkeepers began opening up their shops for the day to come. Gajeel walked through the streets navigating to the edge of Magnolia. It took him a little time, but Gajeel had all day to talk. When he finally reached the edge of the town he located the cottage he had been looking for.

Gajeel walked up to the house and knocked. When there was no answer he kicked down the door and walked in. Gajeel walked through the house "Yo Salamander you in here?" Gajeel heard snoring in one of the rooms. He followed the noise and found the person he was seeking.

Natsu was in his bed hugging his pillow with drool all over his sheets. Gajeel looked disgusted "God how can you sleep like that?" The man wanted to finish this conversation as quick as possible he knew it would be a pain in the ass.

Gajeel kicked the bed "Yo Flame Brain?" Natsu responded with a gargle. Gajeel rolled his eyes "Fuck this!" He flipped the bed and Natsu fell to the floor. Natsu woke up ready for a fight while his eyes were half closed "Alright who want's to go?".

Gajeel walked over and punched the half awake Dragon Slayer in the head leaving a burning bump on his head. Natsu finally woke up and looked around, then he set his eyes on the person in front of him "Gajeel!? what the hell are you doing in my house?".

Gajeel only walked away and told him to get ready. Natsu walked out of his room after Gajeel "What's the big idea scrap face?". Gajeel looked at Natsu "Listen you Firecrotch idiot i came here to talk, so get dressed and meet me outside.". Natsu looked down and blushed he was butt naked and had a full blown boner "Shit" he said as he ran into his room and got his cloths on.

Gajeel had waited outside waiting on a tree stump, and shook his head "That damn idiot walking around naked can't unsee what i just saw". Natsu walked out of the house and saw Gajeel sitting down. He walked over to the Iron Dragon Slayer embarrassed "Alright screw head what do you want?".

Gajeel laughed "I came to see if the rumors were true". Natsu looked confuzzled "What rumors?"

Gajeel kept on laughing "To see if you were as small as everybody said you were" Gajeel kept on laughing. Natsu Turned as red as Ezra's hair "What? Who has been saying that?". Gajeel saw his chance to piss off Natsu so he took it "Lucy, she told most of the guild last night".

Natsu's face fell "Why would she say something like that?" Gajeel could see Natsu was getting depressed "Oh for god sake you idiot i was joking i came here to talk". Natsu's mood seemed to rise "Oh okay...fuck you Gajeel".

Gajeel only chuckled then his face turned serious "Alright come on I don't have all day to talk". Natsu replied with a "fine let's talk".

Gajeel started off "Alright i came here today to talk about my past"

Natsu nodded "Okay go on"

Gajeel Continued "Alright well basically i wanted to ask for your forgiveness for the things i did when i was in Phantom Lord". Natsu only stared at him "Why are you asking me?" Gajeel replied with an angry voice "What do you mean why am i asking you? I hurt you and i'm asking for your forgiveness".

Natsu turned serious "Listen you Iron Idiot, I forgave you a long time ago when i saw how you changed. I kept my eye on you but i respected you as a Dragon Slayer, and also as a comrade.". Nastu continued "The only person you need to talk to about forgiveness is Levy".

Gajeel was shocked at Natsu's response his voice showed that "Just like that? you forgave me?".

Natsu nodded "Yes just like that, you're a Fairy Tail mage so yes you're my family". Gajeel couldn't believe that Natsu had forgiven him so easily. "Don't get me wrong you're still a pain in my ass most of the time"

Gajeel responded "Likewise my Fire cracker dick friend".

Natsu put his fist out, Gajeel stared at it for a second then smiled "Fine". He connected his fist with Natsu's "There you happy Salamander?". Natsu put on his toothy grin "Yes i am".

Gajeel stood up "Alright then that just leaves Lucy and Juvia". Natsu stood where he was "Well Lucy might be a little harder to convince i'm just warning ya." Gajeel turned around and began his walk back to the town, but before he left he lifted his hand with his back to Natsu.

"Thanks Salamander" Natsu responded with a "Goodluck dumbass" which Gajeel heard quite clearly but only smirked at the remark.

Gajeel's next target was The Blonde Celestial mage "I wonder what bunny girl is up to at this time?" Gajeel said to no one in particular. He walked to the section of the town that had canals running through the center of the street dividing the sidewalk instead of streets. He walked around trying to locate the scent of the Blonde Mage he picked up the smell of gold and the familiar scent of Loke.

Gajeel walked up to the apartment and Looked up. Lucy's window was wide open so Gajeel yelled up to the blonde girl "Yo Bunny girl you up there?" Gajeel waited until a familiar figure looked out the window "Gajeel?! This is a surprise. Whats up?"

Gajeel shouted back up "I need to talk to you about something can i come up it will only take a few minutes". Lucy waved her hand to come up "Ya sure come on up".

Gajeel jumped up to her window with ease. Seeing her fancy apartment made him think about moving to this side of town "mmm..Not bad bunny girl not bad at all. You do well for yourself".

Lucy sweat dropped "Haha ya right i spent all my money i got from the tournament. You should have seen this place before it was a mess". Gajeel laughed "If it's any worse than my place then i know exactly what you're talking about.

Lucy laughed "Well im sure lily keeps good care of it,So what brings you to me today?". Gajeel seized his laughter and put a serious face on "Alright Lucy i wanted to talk to you about something".

Lucy giggled "Gosh you never called me by my real name before this must be serious". Gajeel was stoic "It is so take a seat" Lucy did as she was told.

Gajeel looked at Lucy with all seriousness "Alright i wanted to ask for your forgiveness for what i have done to you in the past." Lucy looked at him dumbfounded "Seriously Gajeel?" The Dragon Slayer noded "Yes i want your forgiveness".

Lucy was taken so off guard with this request that she just stood silent. Gajeel Stared at her looking for a response "Um bunny girl?" Lucy snapped out of it and gave Gajeel a knowing look. She smiled at the young man " Gajeel you have got to be kidding me of course i forgive you. I already forgave you long ago. If i didn't forgive you i wouldn't have let you jump up into my room like you did." She blushed "In fact i thought of you as a decently close friend since you've joined. You have been like a big brother to me always teasing me and calling me names i hate".

Gajeel didn't know what to say at Lucy's response his mouth was hung open in shock. Lucy added one more important detail "I also promised Levy i would forgive you she made me swear to it".

Gajeel was beyond speechless his mouth was ajar for a few moments. Lucy laughed "You really need to chill Gajeel, I forgive you now all you have to do is Convince Levy to do the same". Gajeel was still in shock at the blondes words but managed to spit out a few words of his own "So she told you that?".

Lucy smiled "Yes you should talk to her i think it would be good for the both of you.".

Gajeel responded "Ya we will soon enough. Thanks Lucy i'm Glad i talked to you, that's really good news".

Lucy looked at Man with a smug look "I am her best friend you noodlehead of course she told me to forgive you."

Gajeel squinted his eyes "Watch your back Bunny girl or you'll be dancing back up for one of my songs". Lucy cringed "Please not that again it's so humiliating.".

Gajeel made his way towards the window " I think about it, thanks for your help Lucy. He then lept out the window without another word. Lucy walked over to the window and yelled down to Gajeel "You better take care of her Gajeel!".

Gajeel turned his head with a confused look "I wonder what that means? Oh she probably means the mission". Gajeel waved back "I will don't worry!" he then made his way to his final destination.

Lucy shook her head "I wonder what Levy see's in that man."

Gajeel was making his way to the guild hall to see the last person on his list. He considered the fact that Juvia was actually his first human friend he had made. Even though he always detested Juvia in the past, she was always there for him.

She actually was the first person to care about him since his dragon left him, he never formally thanked her or apologized for ignoring her acts of kindness and all her help. Juvia was actually the person he wanted to talk to the most. Gajeel saved the best and most important for last.

She basically told Master Makarov that he was clad in darkness and that he needed help. He never got to thank her for her kindness.

He arrived at the guildhall it was close to noon when he got there. He knew that Juvia was always around the guild hall early, she was always stalking Gray. Gajeel mentally laughed to himself 'God she was a crazy women' but she was what he would call his friend and he had to let her know.

Gajeel spotted Mira in her usual spot; behind the bar. He walked up to the silver haired women knowing that she would talk about the events with Levy the day before. Mira was busy cleaning glasses when she saw movement in her vision.

She looked up "Hi good morning..." She paused "Oh its you Levy isn't here, she went on a mission".

Gajeel slumped "Yes i freaking know they're on a mission i'm going tomorrow to help them out Makarov's orders.". Mira raised an eyebrow "Oh so you're the one master is sending for back up".

Gajeel nodded "I guess so".

Mira gave him a warm smile "That's good Gajeel, so what will you have the usual?". Gajeel yawned "Nah not today i'm actually looking for Juvia have you seen her" Mira shook her head "I'm terribly sorry Gajeel, but she actually went on a mission with Gray a couple of hours ago".

Gajeel scratch his head "Damn and i really needed to talk to her to. Do you know when she'll be back".

Mira only closed her eyes and raised her hands in an unknowing gesture. Gajeel mentally cursed Juvia for not being there for him to apologize to her.

"Alright i guess ill see you later devil lady" Gajeel started to walk then realized what he had said out loud and turned to face Mira with a devilish smile. "What did you call me Gajeel-Kun" as Dark magic began to rise out of her.

Gajeel ran as fast as he could out of the guild, and to his house he had to begin getting packed for the mission tomorrow he scowled "Why do they need me on that mission anyway? I'll be back in 2 days."

Gajeel wondered why Makarov had needed him for the mission anyway he never asked, and he couldn't ask Mira why either now. He just focused on getting there at this point so he could see Levy, do the mission, and go home. "This is going to be a piece of cake".

That is the end of Chapter 9 this took some time but i had fun typing it hope you enjoyed. As usual Review and PLEASE keep reading this story is going to pick up next chapter. thanks for reading.


	10. A mission at a mansion

sorry this took so long to come out i had a lot of distractions.

Chapter 10

Levy had opened her eyes to see that they had arrived at their destination of Accra the sea town. The train was coming to a stop as Levy looked out the window to see the harbor. As her, Jet, and Droy stepped out of the train Levy got a better look at the harbor. The sun had just risen and the morning air mixed with the sea's gentle breeze brought Levy overwhelming bliss.

She looked to the harbor, It was flowing with ship's, and she could smell the sea a mixture of seaweed and salt. As they walked off the train platform Seagulls could be seen flying around and making their usual call. Levy had only been by the sea a couple of times, but she had to admit this town was beautiful.

As her and her 2 teammates walked down the street she could smell all the fresh foods that were around her. Bread was being baked, and the warm aroma was mouthwatering especially since Levy had yet to eat anything since last night.

Jet and Droy were half asleep as they walked they had been so excited about coming here that they stayed up through the 4 hour train ride. Levy giggled "Come on guys we need to make a good first impression with our employer.".

They both looked up and yawned "Alright fine i'm up" said Jet. Droy had huge bags under his eyes and managed to squeeze out an "Alright".

Levy had an upbeat attitude "Alright good now our employer house is on Canal street in the middle section of town.". She led her two almost passed out team mates into the center of town, she didn't exactly know her way around so she had to ask a local.

She went up to a man wearing fisherman gear heading to the harbor "Excuse me can you tell me how to get to 361 Canal street?". The townsman looked at the girl with wide eyes "Oh thats the mansion that Lord Jai's is the owner of its just down this street you'll see it".

Levy looked impressed "A mansion that sounds like fun, doesn't it guys?" Levy looked over her shoulder and noticed Jet and Droy sleeping on each other. "Come on guys wake up" she turned to the fisherman "Sorry about them,thank you so much for your help".

The fisherman gave Levy a bright smile "You're welcome little lady" he then proceeded to walk down to the harbor.

Levy turned around and tried to wake Jet and Droy "Come on guys you can sleep when we get there.". When they didn't stir she wrote in the air "Solid script water" two huge buckets of water fell onto the two mages. They quickly awoke in a daze "What?When" they both said.

Levy rushed the two "Come on guys we need to go to the job lets go". They both saluted Levy "Yes ma'am" Levy shook her head. "Let's go we have to meet our employer" Levy lead the way in the direction the fisherman had directed her.

After a few minutes of walking they finally reached their destination. Shadow Gear all gawked at the huge mansion that seemed like it went on forever. Jet expressed his amazement first "Damn who lives here?"

The doors to the house were massive it would take 3 men to open the door Levy thought to herself. Just then a single man came out of the large ivory doors. He had jet black hair that went down to his shoulders, he was wearing a gray cloak, and black trousers.

The man walked out to greet the three "Ahh you must be the mages i asked for" he paused and looked at Levy with his charming green eyes "And who might you be?". Levy blushed and responded with a voice cracked "uhh..my name is Levy, Levy Mcgarden".

The man responded with a sweet "What a beautiful name for a beautiful women". Levy was blushing no one had ever called her a women before. This was a new feeling to be called what she thought she was and hoped people looked at her as.

Jet coughed interrupting the moment between the two "My name is Jet and this is Droy were the bodyguards". The man looked up to Jet "Ahh yes you guys will do nicely" the man put on a warm smile. Levy interrupted "I'm sorry but i don't think we caught your name" the man turned his attention back to Levy.

"Oh how rude of me my name is Lord Dazbolt Jai's heir to the Jai's family" he pointed to his castle "And this is my home please do come in.". He proceeded to lead the way into his house. As soon as Shadow Gear walked through the double doors They were amazed. The inside was just as expansive as the outside had been.

The floors were covered in the most beautiful silk rugs, the walls were adorned with the most fascinating art Levy had ever seen. Suits of armor were at every corner of the room furniture adorned the empty spaces. If the couches looked as soft as they looked Levy was going to be sleeping out here.

Dazbolt turned to the mages "Sorry i didn't have any time to clean up the place". Levy looked over to Droy and she could have sweared that he was drooling. Dazblot then led them to the next room over to a dining room that had 25 chairs that accompanied a wood table. "This table was crafted in The Dark woods its over 200 years old made out of solid Mahogany, all one piece.".

The blacked haired man then led them into the living room. There was many couches and chairs surrounding a gold lined wooden table that shined like it was brand new. "Please sit down my butler will be getting you drinks, so make yourselfs at home." They did just that Jet was the first to speak "Okay so what are the parameters of the mission?".

The man laughed "You guys waste no time, yes i will be telling you about your mission today". The butler came and asked everyone what they would like to drink "Ladies first said the butler".

Levy smiled at the man "um yes ill have some lemonade if thats not to much to ask". The butler bowed and turned to Jet and Droy "And for you to gentlemen". The two ordered beer and the butler turned to Dazbolt "And for you master". Dazbolt shook his head "The usual ,thank you frank that will be all".

The butler then went to go fetch the drinks,and the 4 were left to discuss. "So Levy are you the translator?" said Dazbolt. Levy shook her head "Yes I am the translator i know over 120 ancient languages". He looked at Levy with wide eyes "My my such a beautiful girl and you already have mastered that many languages".

Levy turned red she laughed awkwardly "Haha ya that's me". Jet interrupted "Yes and we will be guarding her from anyone who may seek to harm her". Dazbolt turned amused "Yes you certainly are, you men will be guarding the perimeter. Levy will be deciphering the text".

Jet looked displeased with the decision "Well since were only patrolling how much are we getting paid for this?". Levy turned to Jet shocked "Jet? you can say things so bluntly like that".

Jet apologized "Sorry i was only curious".

Dazbolt grinned "Don't you worry about the pay it will be handsome assuming the job gets done correctly". Jet nodded, and Levy looked to see the butler walk in.

The butler arrived back with the drinks and handed them to everyone. With glasses full Dazbolt stood up, and raised his glass "A toast to the completion of the job". Everyone raised their drinks, and drank.

Levy couldn't help but ask "What is it exactly that i'm translating?"

Dazbolt put on an evil smile "My lifes work".


	11. Unexpected Delay

Someone sent me an review asking for chapter 11 Lmao im sorry about that. HE is killing me im sorry about the wait. im also starting work tomorrow so posting will be challenging.

Chapter 11

Gajeel was up early in the morning, he was looking forward to his mission that Makarov assigned to him. He had to start out pretty early considering he had to take a 4 hour ride over to the city of Accra. Gajeel dreaded going on the train for so long due to his motion sickness, but he was determined to see Levy as soon as possible. The only thing separating him and Levy was a train ride.

Gajeel did his usual morning routine of going to the kitchen making his coffee and taking a shower. He did these task rather quickly so he could get to the train early enough. His train left at 10 so he had to be there when it left. Gajeel was almost out the door when Lily stopped him.

"Gajeel?" Lily asked Gajeel in a soft cracky voice.

"Whats up Lil?" Gajeel turned to Lily giving him an eye. Gajeel cringed Lily kept looking at the man like he was going to say something. When he didn't Gajeel looked into his partners eyes. Lily nodded, and Gajeel understood the message, he wasn't going to mess this up.

Gajeel turned back around to face the door "I'll see you when me and Levy come back alright?". Lily then walked back through the hallway and yelled out to Gajeel "You better!". Gajeel grinned, he then continued his way out the door and ultimately to his train.

When Gajeel arrived at the train station he hadn't expected Makarov to be standing there. Gajeel was an entire hour early. The iron Dragon Slayer walked up to the man, and nodded. Makarov had his eyes set on Gajeel.

"My boy how did yesterdays events go." Makarov put on his biggest smile. Gajeel smirked "It went fine now i just got to focus on the shrimp".

Makarov agreed "Yes you should i'm going to fill you in on the mission Gajeel" Makarov's demeanor changed he was now very serious.

"It would seem that team Shadow Gear left Magliola earlier than expected this is quite troublesome". Gajeel gave him a confused look "What do you mean troublesome?" Makarov's voice was very stern "You need to bring them back at all cost."

Gajeel was now alert "Tell me what happen to them!" Gajeel's voice started to grow in intensity.

Makarov looked at the young man with a calmed down look "Nothing happen yet, but things might escalate after today". Makarov walked to the train platform and gestured Gajeel to follow him.

As Makarov was walking he spoke to Gajeel softly " The man that asked for there help is the man in charge of the port city of Accra". Gajeel started to think where this could be leading. Makarov continued "He suddenly changed the mission detail and location".

Gajeel and his pierced face looked undoubtedly confused "So whats the problem i should be able to find them." Makarov looked concerned "I hope you can do it in time." Gajeel looked at Makarov "Tell me what you know."

Makarov only put his head down in disappointment " It seems i haven't been completely honest with you my boy. The man i told you about Onaji." he paused.

Gajeel responded "Yes"

Makarov put his hands behind his back " I had heard rumors of him going to the city that Shadow Gear was currently in. They were only rumors, but he had always talked about a text that he was very close to finding. He said this text was the missing ingredient to his formula to complete his transformation. He said it was written in an ancient language known as…..

"Sun People Text?" Levy asked Dazbolt

"Yes" Dazbolt answered "Its a very ancient magical text it was one of the first civilizations to meet Dragons"

Levy looked at the man "So why do you need me? i've never seen this type of text before" Dazbolt smiled "Thats fine Levy dear i have other languages that can help you decipher this." Levy blushed at the mans comment she thought to herself 'Why does he keep saying these kind things to me?'.

Dazbolt went over to his bookshelf and pulled out 2 books " These should help you in your task" he gave Levy a very warm smile and handed her the books.

"umm..thank you" Levy stuttered she kept getting thoughts of why Gajeel couldn't be more like this man. "I'll get started right away" Levy put on her Gale force reading glasses and began to read the two book put in front of her.

Dazbolt nodded "I leave you alone for now."...

Gajeel was now on the train to Accra,after what Makarov told him he needed to save Shadow Gear, but more importantly Levy. He couldn't have Levy be in the clutches of a man like Onaji. He wondered what could have happened already, his thoughts ran to Levy had translated the text already.

Now there might be a half man half dragon running around this would not be good. He pushed those thoughts out of his head. Gajeel remembered what Makarov had told him earlier.

"Sun People text. This text is the key to Dazbolt's true dream of becoming a half man half dragon.". Gajeel's eyes opened wide in shock, his pent up anger exploded " And You put Levy Jet and Droy!" Gajeel gripped his hair "You Killed them you sent them there to die!" Gajeel's Voice was enraged.

Makarov Stopped Gajeel's freak out "Listen Iron head i'm sending you they're not dead. Once Laxus is finished with his mission im sending him to help you". Gajeel gave Makarov a sinister look "They might as well be if no body is with them. I have to get there right now!"

Gajeel went straight for the tracks he looked both ways to see if the train was close. When he saw nothing he turned to Makarov with fire in his eyes "This train better come soon or so help me".

"Gajeel quiet yourself this is no time to be doing this all you can do is wait for the train and get to them as quickly as you can." They waited for a few minutes, Gajeel was pacing back and forth obviously angry, and impatient about the whole situation.

Gajeel Cursed out loud "Fuck this shit when is this god forsaken train getting here?" Makarov knew that Gajeel was eager to go so he said nothing about the situation, he knew he had messed up not telling anyone about the circumstances.

Makarov looked at Gajeel with a depressed look "Gajeel i'm sorry for dragging you into this" Gajeel didn't even turn to the small man "Your Damn right, but i got to save them. Can't do anything about it now".

Just then the sound of a train could be heard both the men turned to the sound. Gajeel let out a sigh of relief "It's about damn time". The train pulled slowly into the station by the time it stopped Gajeel was already on the train sitting.

Makarov stood outside the window that Gajeel sat at "Gajeel before you go keep them safe no matter what. They are your family and you need to protect them".

Gajeel heard the words that Makarov said but he choose not to respond he simply gave the smaller man a blank stare. Gajeel knew what he had to do, and he didn't need to be told like some sort of immature idiot. Makarov only walked away back onto the street hoping by some miracle everyone would get out un scaved.

Gajeel was only 2 hours away from the city of Accra and was now very very motion sick. He had puked his brains for the first hour of the trip, he was now trying to sleep off his sickness, his face was squished up against the glass panel of the window.

Drooling he was on the border of sick and tired he always hated traveling on trains. The train was going at a decent speed until a loud explosion was heard from the front of the train. The emergency brakes were put on Gajeel went to the floor.

Levy had been working on the ancient text for over 2 hours and she was no closer than she was before to cracking it. She looked at the 2 different languages, and couldn't find the key to unlocking the text. She told Dazbolt that it would take some time to finish the text. She had a week to finish it so this wouldn't be that hard to do in a week she hoped.

Dazbolt had been watching Levy since she started, he wanted the text finished already but he knew it would take time. He walked up to Levy when it seemed she needed a break .

"Tired i see". Said Dazbolt he had a glass of water in hand ready to give to Levy. The blue haired mage took the water and drank the whole glass "Thanks i really needed that i got caught up in the text i forgot to drink anything".

Dazbolt gave a small laugh "It seems you are a very hard worker, that is a very good characteristic".

Levy smiled "Thanks but i don't do half the work the other guild members do.".

Dazbolt turned his head away from Levy "I think you do a splendid job, and also you are very pretty."

Levy's face was on fire she couldn't keep her cheeks from flaring up at the thought of this man calling her pretty this was the second time she was called a name other than cute, adorable or shrimp. Levy sweat dropped because she knew that Gajeel would always call her this.

Dazbolt walked into the dining room "We will be having lunch soon enough so ill expect to see you there Levy?" Levy looked at the man wide eyed again a name that she rarely heard, she was usually called Shrimp, cutie, small stack, girl the only person who usually called her by her name was Mira, Makarov, and Lucy.

Levy sat in the couch and managed to say "yes" to Dazbolt before he could disappear into the other room. Levy was really confused about everything so she just decided to just go back to her work.

Gajeel opened his eyes to no motion sickness this was a gift on a train with no sickness a Dragon Slayers perfect dream. Then he noticed he wasn't moving at all, he sat up and looked around. No one had awoken him when the train stopped. There was not a single person on the train, he got up and walked over to the open door of the train car.

When Gajeel reached the door he realized the front of the train was smoking, he jumped out of the train and began to move to the smoke. When he reached the front of the train the engineer was there with other crew members trying to fix the engine.

Gajeel went up to the men and interrupted there talk about the engine "YO!".

The men turned then went back to work one of them looked at Gajeel "What are you still doing here? Everyone left on the other train an hour ago". Gajeel's anger became apparent "I was on the damn floor for an hour and no body got me up ass holes".

The man Gajeel was talking to looked back at what he was doing while talking to him "listen the train you were on broke down the train that came was the last one until tomorrow morning so you are out of luck."

Gajeel became very angry at this "Son of a bitch! I needed to get on that train".

The man looked up at Gajeel "Listen boy what town you going to?"

Gajeel who was stomping around trying to comprehend why the train left him answered in a fiery red tone "Accra"

The man whistled "Damn son you got a long ways to go. Thats a 45-50 mile walk" Gajeel stopped and looked at the man "Did you just say 50 miles?"

The man nodded and with a sincerely sorry tone responded "Sorry boy but you better start walking" before he could finish Gajeel started a full on sprint in the direction of the train tracks where he was going. Gajeel knew how fast he was he thought he could reach Accra by tomorrow afternoon, but he would have to take a break to sleep overnight.

The engineers who were working all looked up at the disappearing figure "Damn that guy was fast!" said one man, another said "Ya but you think he'll reach Dazbolt in time?" The man Gajeel was talking to shook his head "Not a chance in the world. Now cover up those bodies we don't want anyone seeing them"

The men began to take their shovels and cover the passengers that were killed.

Thats the end of chapter 11 thank you for the wait i know it's annoying when authors dont post and update there stuff ill try hard to do it. Ive just not been feeling the writting thing i went through some stuff and now i really don't feel like writting that much right now. ok til next time. in chapter 12 the plot thickins even more


	12. Reminiscing

yes chapter 12 is out don't hold your breath i started work today. I need to know soon whether to add a lemon so please let me know people i do this for you people not me. I just said screw it and put a little Levy fantasy in here if its good tell me if its rotten then also tell me.

.

.

.

Chapter 12

Gajeel had run for over 4 hours and he believed he had covered a decent amount of ground. He was currently resting by a tree that was next to the railroad he was extremely tired, but he was also very worried about the blue haired mage that was occupying his thoughts.

He got up and gathered some sticks that had fallen off the tree. It was currently dusk so he wanted to make a fire for some light. He took the sticks and put them in a pile, he then took his arm and turned it into metal. Striking a rock that he had found on his arm, sparks flew out onto the sticks.

After a few minutes Gajeel had fire, he sat down next to it and thought about the little script mage.

He thought about her a lot lately he didn't really have an explanation why he kept on thinking about her. She always just popped up in his head at the best and worst times. Gajeel was a solemn person by nature he never let his true feelings out unless it was necessary.

As much as Gajeel was strong, he was stupid he ignored his feelings most of the time and disregarded anything his heart told him to do was right. Which was a pretty good indication of why he was in this situation he was currently in. He feared for his comrades and Levy, she wasn't his but he still wished that he could tell her that she was.

The memories of Levy and himself were in his head and he couldn't get them out. The times that they got drunk and talked for hours in the guild, were some of the best times he could remember. He would always make sure he never did anything stupid. He always kept his drunken thoughts and hands to himself, he was always careful around her.

Gajeel had always walked her home and said goodnight to her before walking off towards his house. He never really thought twice about walking her home or how it seemed to her or everyone else. He would always get teased by Cana and other guild members asking if he gave her a kiss on the walk home last night.

Gajeels response would always be "Fuck off" and then he would retreat to his normal table in the corner of the guild hall. He hadn't really thought about it much,but it seemed like he was always around her, but he was always sure he never got that close to her.

He hated that he couldn't get close enough to touch her when he had the chance or when Levy had actually been sending him signals to. When they would walk around town she would always lean a little closer than most people would. He had always brushed it off as a coincidence, and put it in the back of his mind.

He would never admit to himself that Levy liked him, but he could admit to himself that he had something for the shrimp. Gajeel was very protective of her which was a thing he was known for in the guild. Everyone would keep there distance from her when Gajeel was around.

Gajeel smiled at the realization that he was traveling on foot to tell a pint sized girl his feelings and to save the 2 lap dogs she called friends. He still had some distance to go he wanted to try and get there to Accra before tomorrow afternoon.

Gajeel leaned back into the tree a few feet away from the crackling warm fire and began to doze off into sleep.

"Dinner is served" said one of the butlers. Levy, Jet , Droy, and Dazbolt all sat down to a lobster dinner. Levy expressed her delight in the meal in front of them.

"This looks amazing" Dazbolt smiled and gave Levy a wink

"Yes the meal was based off of a very beautiful girl that i recently met" He stared at Levy a little longer than necessary. Levy gave Dazbolt a forced smile.

Levy knew the comment was directed at her, but she tried to brush it off, she did some thinking and only wanted to focus on the mission and getting back to Magnolia. She was flattered that this man was somehow interested in someone like her. She just didn't have her eyes set on this man as nice as he may be.

They continued their dinner in the midst of it they were discussing about how the text was going and how much longer it would take to finish.

Levy shrugged her shoulders "I'm pretty close to cracking the code, I just haven't found the first text connection it's a decently hard language to depict".

Jet responded with reassuring reply "It's ok Lev you have time don't rush yourself".

Dazbolt interrupted "Yes but time is of the essence i must have this text deciphered in the time limit i set".

Jet answered Dazbolt with attitude "Don't worry our Levy can break this language sooner than you think. Then you can pay us."

Levy glared at jet as if to say shut up. Dazbolt laughed "Don't worry about the money, I too have faith in her abilities i've heard of the way she can read through ancient text like she was breathing air. That is why i asked for her specifically"

Jet only rolled his eyes, Levy was sitting with her cheeks puffed out trying to ignore Jets comment. Droy was happily eating without a care in the world.

After the meal Levy went back to the room she had been in for most of the day trying to crack the code for ancient text. She sat there well after midnight fidgeting with the other languages and the Sun People Text. After awhile she began to doze off "Shoot i'm so close" She yawned.

She then got up with the books and went to her bedroom upstairs. When she got there it was cold and drafty, she would have prefered to be in her cozy house in Fairy Hills. She would have also liked if she was cuddled with the man that she couldn't stop thinking about.

Levy went over to a bookshelf that was in her room and put the books on it. She would have to continue tomorrow because she had been sitting down and doing this for over 12 hours and she was dead tired. She had to almost jump onto the bed it was so high.

When she finally got settled into the bed she stared up at the ceiling, and started to think about what the future would bring. Her thoughts traveled to the mission then to Gajeel, she knew she would have to apologize after this. She just didn't want to wait any longer, she was going to tell him how she felt about him once and for all.

Levy's spine tingled and her stomach turned at the thought of Telling Gajeel that she loved him. She shuddered at what Gajeel could do to her if he he really wanted to. She smiled devilishly when she thought about what she could do to him if she wanted to.

She wanted to be able to touch the man everytime he was close. Even when they were walking she would try and brush her hand up against him to get him to hold hers, but Gajeel is an iron idiot. She smiled, she was in such a massive bed compared to what she was used to.

She wanted someone to hold her and make her feel safe and warm. She wanted that someone to be Gajeel. Levy had sometimes fell asleep to thoughts of the man filling up her head. Even when she fell asleep her dreams were occupied by the man.

She always loved to dream about him, and daydream about him. She was head over heels for the man, and he had never done anything to her. She craved his touch, she wanted him to make her his like he had done in so many of her dreams.

She wanted to be caressed like she was in her dream, he would walk over to her and stare into her eyes. Then he would trace a hand down her arm. Levy began to tingle and become warm, she knew where these thoughts would take her. She loved to touch herself to the man, she had done it a handful of times. The times that she had she was in ecstasy the entire time. With all the built up emotions and her own growing need she began to think about the man that could send a chill up her spine with just a glance.

Her hand slowly traveled down to her shorts. She began to think of how she wanted him to please her, she wanted to stare into his big red eyes and have him softly drag his hand over her leg feeling the smooth limb. He would grab her gently and dominate her figure with his own. She wanted to feel covered and warm by the man.

Her thoughts trailed even more. She wanted him to be a little rough with her, she could take it. He would be on top and start to feel his way around her body. All while kissing her sweet lips, She would grip his hair and feel his growing need by his actions and by his friend poking on sliding on her.

She wanted to feel this in real life experience how good it felt to be kissed and to be under his spell. She continued her thoughts. The kissing got more intense she liked that, she would feel him start to move on top of her. Feeling his and her need to get closer and explore, Gajeel would take off her shirt and see her perfect orbs.

She wanted to feel his warm mouth around them, sucking them and deepening the kiss even more. She liked it a little wild, after all of the books she's read she wanted to try some things. She would take his shirt off and push him down on the bed tracing his defined muscles with her tiny fingers.

Levy's hand slowly went down to her woman hood and began to feel her wetness already. She entered herself wishing full well who she rather it have been. She went back and thought about how he would rip off her cloths. He would travel down sending hot kisses down her stomach, he would travel back up and take her mouth hostage deepening the already hot kiss.

She would only be wearing her blue thong looking up at him like a defenseless puppy. He would go to her neck and nip at it, and suck leaving marks all around her neck. He would whisper in her ear "I want you" Sending chills all throughout her body. She wanted him to go down to her soaking wet pussy and feel his hot breath over her.

He would start to rub through the underwear driving her senses crazy. He would slowly take off her unneeded garment and toss it away. Now all that was left was her. Levy quickened her hand, and began to moan. She thought about how his tongue would play with her having to taste how great she was. He would lick and play with her clit taking in every taste that entered his mouth.

Levy's need was so strong she wanted to feel Gajeel right now if she could. She only thought about how his thick cock would pound into her sending waves of feeling all through her body. Each thrust making her quiver with short breaths. She wanted it faster she wanted his all, he thrust with all his being into her. Turning her around and pushing her head into the sheets.

He crossed her hands and began to thrust even harder than before. She would scream out his name in pleasure asking him to fuck her harder. He would and would deepen himself into her pussy. She wanted every inch of the man in her, she wanted to feel his dick sliding in and out of her. She put in 2 fingers and began to moan even louder than before.

She wanted him to pick her up and fuck her while he was standing. She wanted to feel the ecstasy of feeling him in her. He would be about to cum and all she could think about doing was sucking down every last bit of his seed. She would suck on his hard dick she wanted to taste him and her. Her juices still fresh on his hard organ, she would grip and and not let him go till she had her fill.

Levy was still so hot and horney she pulled out her hand and saw how thick her cum was. She knew her tiny fingers couldn't satisfy her fully. She would have to wait until the real thing showed up so she could get the real thing. She got out of bed and changed her shorts to a new pair that wasn't covered in herself.

She then climbed back into bed and smiled "Stupid Gajeel". She then turned off the lamp that was resting on the side of the bed and put her head down on the covers waiting for what tomorrow would bring.

.

.

.

So what did you think? Good bad let me know feedback is always good. Dont expect that many chapter this week Work schedule is Saturday and sunday 1-7 so i can hopfully post maybe 2-3 chapters a week. im sorry if its a long wait.


	13. Plans executed

Job is going smooth and so is school i got to post today. My school says i wasn't a resident of New York City for over 6 months so now i gots to pay 900 dollars. what fun is college. . So Anyway DId anyone else see the Shipping moment in the anime? The episode sucked other than that, but it was pretty cool to see some filler in the anime. The grand ball was boring in the manga plus it was like 3 chapters long of them just going back to the guild and what not. So without further adue here is chapter 13

.

.

.

.

Chapter 13

Gajeel awoke in the early morning hours he didn't know exactly what time it was but the sun had yet to rise. The fire that he had burned was all but gone just a pile of ashes on the floor. Gajeel looked around and took in the sight of the wilderness around him. He was very attuned to the sounds around him. The morning mist and the cool air hit his face sending chills to his bones.

Gajeel got up pretty slowly his back and neck sore from using the tree as a bed during the night.

"Damn tree" Gajeel yawned as he cracked his neck. The area was quiet he knew he would have to set out soon and continue his journey, his legs were decently sore from yesterday's marathon. He still had some distance to cover. He went into his knapsack where he had brought some iron for just such an occasion. He munched down on the cold metal and ate his fill.

Gajeel thought back to the S Class trials and how good Levy's iron had tasted. He chuckled to himself, he still had the scar that the samurai had left him on his hand and shoulder. He had risked it all on him beating the two dark mages by himself. which in the end wasn't the best idea he lost out on the main fight with Hades.

Gajeel snapped out of his daydream and got up from where he was sitting under the tree. He then patted off his pants and looked over to the tracks. "Still no train?" Gajeel sucked his teeth and pouted. He had wished that the train would catch up to him and he could ride it instead of running, but this way was faster. The sun was just rising when Gajeel took off in a light jog to stretch himself out.

He still couldn't get over the fact that people were in danger and he was going to save them. He was never like this Fairy Tail had made him such a pussy. After a few minutes he decided that he had enough jogging and went straight into full out sprint. He wanted to reach the city before it was too late. His main focus was Levy and no one else.

Levy had been up for an hour now she couldn't really get any sleep due to the mission at hand and she kept thinking about Gajeel. She wanted to patch things up with him so bad, but she didn't know how to. She pondered this while in bed, but decided she had enough of laying around she wanted to get the text done.

She got her cloths on and headed downstairs with the books. Droy was already up eating in the dining room that she passed. Levy laughed 'He sure has changed a lot since the 7 years have past' She walked over to her spot on the living room couch and began the translation. She had to figure out the 2 languages fit into the Sun People text. She began comparing the languages, and how they were similar in grammatical form.

She was working very hard trying to figure out the similarities and differences in the language. Just as she was making some progress Dazbolt entered the room.

"Any luck yet Levy?" Levy squeaked not noticing the man walk into the room.

Dazbolt chuckled loudly "I didn't realize how deep in thought you were my apologies" She turned around and locked eyes with the man.

"Sorry about that, yes i have made some progress im pretty close to breaking the text." She paused and looked at the text one last time. "I just have to figure out where the vowels are stated in the language" She spoke softly to herself trying to concentrate.

Dazbolt walked over and looked over her shoulder "Ahh yes i see you are very close".

Levy shook her head "Yes i have been doing languages for many years so it comes easy for me." She went back to the text "I should be done within the hour maybe 2 we'll see."

Dazbolt smiled "Yes that will be great".

Gajeel had run for a few hours he could now see the city on the horizon. It wouldn't be much longer now he thought to was covered in sweat panting heavily he looked towards the city. He judge the distance "About an hour i'd say" He said to no one. He continued his run trying to make it to the city before anything happened.

Levy yelled "I've got it! Everyone come here!" Jet Droy and Dazbolt all gathered in the living room. Dazbolt walked over to the table she was sitting at. "So tell me you deciphered it?"

Levy put her chin up high "Yes i did its about time to". Dazbolt grabbed the paper out of Levy's hand. Levy looked up at the man with glaring eyes. Dazbolt walked around the room reading the text " Yes, Yes i see"

Droy asked him "Well what is it?"

Dazbolt laughed "Yes that's all i needed" His laugh became sinister and darker. THe trio looked over to the man he was smiling devilishly. The mans head shot up "Marten get in here!" he yelled.

Just then a man ran into the room "Yes Lord Dazbolt?".

Dazbolt turned his serious gaze into the man "That man that you slowed down on the train. I need some of his blood now!" He was very forceful in his words. "He should be entering the town soon take your men and go". The man then bowed and left the room.

Levy was all too confused "What is going on here?". She paused and waited for an answer

Dazbolt laughed and but on a death glare at the team. "Revolution has come my dear, it's time for a new age to begin." Jet and Droy stepped in front of Levy. Jet speaking first " I knew this guy wasn't right the first day we met him."

Dazbolt cracked his knuckles "Shall we begin?". Levy was in shock What was occurring? She had no idea she only knew that this man was evil and needed to be stopped. She took a fighting stance he needed to be stopped at all cost. She thought for a second "The man that he's targeting is probably the key to whatever hes planning". Jet and Droy both looked back at Levy.

She put on a courageous face "I'll stop the men he sent to get the man. Can you guys handle him by yourself?" They both smiled "Of course this punk doesn't stand a chance." Levy tightened her hands "Good ill see you guys later" She then took off to the outside of the mansion. Levy had to get to the man before Dazbolts henchmen got to him.

Gajeel was at the city limits he was only a few minutes away from entering the town. He walked over to the gates of the city and asked where the mansion was. The man directed him to the direction of it.

"Thanks man" Gajeel snorted.

"Yo!" Gajeel heard a voice say. Gajeel turned around, with wide open eyes he was surprised to see the train engineer in front of him.

"What's up?" Gajeel was dumbfounded in how this guy managed to beat him here. The man had 3 other people around him. The man pointed towards Gajeel "Take him" he said calmly.

Gajeel smiled "So its like that then" he turned himself into iron "Bring it on you bastards!" He yelled.

The men came at him one had a war hammer in his hand and swung at The Dragon Slayer. Gajeel dodged it with ease. He was about to punch the man when another guy came up from behind with a fist full of fire. Gajeel smiled the mans fist collided with his iron. There was no effect to his iron scales.

Gajeel heard one more coming from the air. The man only had a bare kick Gajeel put his arm in a defensive position. This time the man smiled, Gajeel noticed the others had backed away. The mans punch suddenly exploded on Gajeels iron scales.

Gajeel was left in a crater in the ground the 3 men surrounded him. Marten walked over to the hole where Gajeel was. "I was expecting someone more challenging. He was a Dragon Slayer after all."

Gajeel looked up and saw the men looking down on him he cursed "Bastards". He got to his feet "That was pretty good for a bunch of amateurs, lets se if you can keep up when i'm trying." He smiled and jumped out of the hole over his aggressors.

He turned around "Come at me pussies."

.

.

.

Thats the end of chapter 13 a little cliffhanger. next chapter will be entire battle chapter so look forward to that. sorry this was kinda short i will make it up next chapter.


End file.
